Normal Life
by Montsai
Summary: Asami Sato has been traveling the world with her father since her mother's passing. He decides they should settle down back in Republic city. Asami has taken the challenge of adjusting to a normal life in her senior year of high school while trying to juggle the problems her father has put upon her. She meets amazing people to help her. A Korrasami Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Korrasami Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Moving Again

"Asami let's go," my father, the famous Hiroshi Sato, called to me as our plane number was called. We were going on a five hour plane ride back to Republic city for the first time since my mother had died. When she died my father dove into his work, and dragged me around with him all over the world. I was alwaysed home schooled by a personal tutor my father hired. I never minded it. My father and I were like best friends, and I loved him, but now this move was going to be different. We were going to live here for now on because he wanted to settle down, but still continue his work, and Republic City was his home.

"Coming!" I yelled to him as I struggled with all my red luggage bags. I just had changed into sweat pants and still wore my formal top, a red sweater over a white and black plaid shirt. "Crap," my sweat pants had got caught in the wheel of my luggage. I quickly seperated myself from it, and jogged to the entrance. I showed my ticket to the gate keeper personal, and on my way in he winked back at me. I hated when guys did that, and it made me uncomfortable. I mean I knew I was pretty, but that doesn't mean every guy I make eye contace with has the right to call me out or something.

I took my seat next to my father and let out an exasperated sigh. He looked at me worried, and patted my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you Asami," he said. I looked back confused. I didn't necessarily do something extravagent... did I?  
"Um- for what dad?" I asked him. He looked at me for a long time with a smile on his face, and seeing hime smile made me smile too.

"I just love you," he said, and looked out the window, ending the conversation.

My dad did this often, and I could tell he was remembering my mother. He always looked longingly as if he wanted to bring her back some how. I felt really bad for my father, and I did whatever I could to bring up his mood.

The five hours on the plane went by pretty quickly. My father and I spent about an hour playing pi sho, and we watched some shows the plane aired. We ate, and slept for most of it though.

LINE BREAK

We made our way through to airport to the open air. "Oh wow," I breathed as I took in the scenery. It was beautiful. There were tall skyscraper, and roads full of Satomobiles. I could see the harbor from here, and the bridge connecting the other side of the city. The sun was resting on the horizen, causing the buildings and water to be a beautiful shade of gold.

"It's beautiful isn't it, Asami?" my father set a hand on my shoulder. I nodded in awe with my mouth still open. My father chuckeled at this, and made me laugh too.

My father called up a taxi, and we rode to our old estate we still owned here. The driver welcomed us back to the city, and dropped us off at our old estate.

It was huge, and stood on a hill on the edge of the city, but was still close enough to be in the heart of the city in about ten minutes. It was white, with a dark brown-red outlining. When we entered the house it was still fully furnished, and the memories came rushing back. I remembered how my family and I had large gatherings, and played pi sho on quiet nights. Tears itched my eyes, and poured out. I wiped them away, and faced my father with a sad smile. He gave a sad smile back, and gave me a reasuring hug. "We're home," he whispered into my hair, "For real this time."

After we seperated I walked to my old room, to find it exactly like I left it. My bed's red, and gold spread was still messed and wrinkled from when I clung to it not wanting to leave, but my father had dragged me away. I smirked remembering how young I was. My dark brown-red dresser was in front of my bed, and my old jewelry still sat there with a good layer of dust on it. I opened the curtains to let the light in, and went to get a duster to clean up my room. After cleaning off the dust, I made my bed, and unpacked my stuff.

"Asami," my father called. I had fallen asleep after unpacking, and laid lazily on my bed. He walked in and laughed at the sight of myself almost falling off the bed. "We're going out for dinner tonight. So hury up and get ready sleepy head," He walked out laughing to himself.

I got up still grogy, and went to shower. I changed into a black cardigan, a goldish polo, and jeans. I waited for my dad downstairs near the entrance. "Let's go dad!" I yelled up the stairs.

He came down twirling a set of keys around his finger, and smiled mishchievously. "Who's ready to ride?" he grinned.

"We're gonna ride _the _car?!" I exclaimed. The car was our favorite because it was the one that I helped him design. It was sleek in a dark red that looked like black in the dark, but a shining red in the light.

"Yup, so hury up." I smiled and we made our way outside. As we rode it I could feel the wind pass through my raven black hair, and I felt so good. We joked around about who's car it should be after I would graduate, and I was elated.

He stopped and parked in a pretty packed parking lot. I guessed where we were eating was a pretty famous place. The restaurant took my breath away. It had tranquilizing fountain in the corner, and had a calming color scheme of a warm brown, dark red, and soothing baige. We took our seats and picked out what we wanted to eat, and waited for our waiter. He seemed about my age, with bright amber eyes, and sharp raven black hair.

"It's an honor serving the Sato's on their return to Republic City. I'm Mako, and I will be your waiter for tonight. What will you two be ordering?" We ordered our food and waited patiently. My dad got his phone and was probably doing work stuff.

"So-um I was wondering how school is going to be now?" I asked. He looked up.

"If you want to stay home schooled you can if you want," he said worried that I wasn't comforatable here.

"No," I stepped in before he could say anything else. "I actually wanted to go to public highschool. So, you know, I could make friends, and stuff." I never really had a really good friend besides my dad since we moved so much, and I never really interacted with other people besides the servants.

"That's good to hear, Asami," he proudly smiled.

"Mako!," a colored girl about my age yelled, coming out from the back. She had sparkling blue eyes, and wore a matching uniform as Mako. She's probably a waitress here too I thought. She whispered something to him causing him to go wide eyed, and she gave a _forreal_ face back to him. He yelled something back into the kitchen and sprinted out of the restaurant. That was weird I thought. We waited a bit longer when the same girl came with our order. This time I got a better look at her. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail, and her eyes contrasted her hair and skin.

"Sorry for the longer wait. Mako had a family emergancy to take care of. I'm Korra, and I'll be helping you the rest of the night. Just call me out if you need anything. She nodded and walked away.

My father and I ate mostly in silence, only talking about how things are going to be now that we aren't going to move anymore. I would be starting school on Monday, in two days at Republic Highschool, and I was actually really excited to meet new people, and to learn like a normal teenager.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Highschool For Real

Today was my first day going back to a public school, and my morning was hazardice. My hair acutally wouldn't cooperate with me which was a surprise, and my clothes were wrinkled because I totally forgot to iron them last night. I was set to wear a red wool sweater, my favorite pair of black jeans, and my usual pair of converse. I scrambled around my room franticly, worried that I might be late, but by the time I was finished getting ready I had five minutes to spare. Proud of myself I looked at the mirror, and gave myself a smile. My father had showed me where to wait for the bus about a block away from the estate, and I made my way down listening to music from my phone.

Surprisingly I was the first one there. He told me that the bus would be here at 7:30 and it was only 7:15. I guess I'm a early person I thought to myself. As I waited, more teenagers started filling the space on the curb. I was surprised to see the girl from the restaurant the other night.

_Freak... I totally forgot what her name was. _I thought. She wore a muscle-t, dark blue jeans, and vans. The only reason I knew it was her was because of her eyes. No one else I've seen in the city has the same colored eyes as she did. I glanced her way a few times, and I'm pretty sure she caught me once, but if she did she didn't responde in any kind of way. I wondered if she recognized me too. I don't think anyone else would though because no one has seen my face in Republic City for a while.

The bus finally rode in, and I stepped on after a couple of other teenagers. I sat near the front so I could quickly get off to adventure the campus a little by myself. I looked out the window then felt someone playing with my hair. I turned around to see a boy with brown hair, glasses, and a stupid smirk on his face. "Nice hair you got. Mind if I," he was pulling it towards his face to get a wiff of it. I got really angry.

"Don't touch me," I said in a stern voice. I was so tired of guys like this they thought that since I was a pretty and rich, that I would just want the sprinkled in compliments and attention. My statement drew a few eyes on me, and I could feel them, but chose to ignore it. I was going to teach this guy not to mess with me. I took his wrist in an iron grip and twisted it until he was practically begging for me to stop. I turned back in my seat like nothing even happened when I heard a few remarks about "the prissy new girl the just wrecked you."

People never really knew me for me besides, my family. Everyone was like oh the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, what a spoiled little prissy rich girl. I felt alone, and kinda was already regretting this whole public school thing, but I decided to tough it out and at least let it play through for one day.

I got off the bus newly pumped for my first day. I had a solid twenty minutes before I had to go to the main office so I explored the campus. The main hall was huge, and was designed after the ancient roman and greek architecture. The side wings were small, and designed the same, so I skipped around to see the track and other stuff. The track was large, and so was the football field. They had two baseball fields on the side, and also basketball courts. I checked my watch, and it was about time I head back to the main office.

"Hi Asami. I'm Lin Beifong, your new principle," an older lady about in her forties greeted me as I entered the office. "This is Suyin Beifong, my sister, and also your counsler. Feel free to call me Lin, and her Su," she ushered towards another lady that looked a bit younger. I was really liking the whole non formal thing going on. Plus it would be weird to call both of them Ms. Beifong. They both had a green and black office suity kind of outfit going on too. "You can take a sit while I get your schedule." I nodded and took a seat.

I wondered if I was going to have any classes with the sharp black haired boy, or the blue eyed girl. Lin gave me my schedule, and told me to sit tight cause I also needed a tour guide to help me get around to school. First I had science, math, history, theater, lunch, english, then gym. I could hear her call someone named Bolin from a class.

After a few minutes I heard, "Bolin reporting for duty," and I turned to see a buff set, black haird, and green eyed boy that was probably my age. He wore a green striped t shirt that matched his eyes, and a pair of washed out jeans. "What can I do for you principle Lin," I could tell this guy was friendly right off the back from the tone he spoke in. Very cheery and full.

"I need you to show Asami around the school so she won't be late for not knowing where to go, and if she gets lost it's on your butt Bolin," she said with authority. Bolin agreed by saluting which I found pretty funny, but Lin didn't evn budge, so I assumed he always acted like this. I got up, thanked Lin, and walked out with Bolin.

"So... the Asami Sato huh?" he asked looked side ways at me.

"Yeah, the one and only," I said kinda sad because people always saw me as that. "The Asami Sato" daughter of "the Hiroshi Sato" inventor of the satomobile, and tones of more gadgets like phones and tablets.

"Why so down?" he asked. I was a bit taken back. This guy was pretty straight forward, and didn't try to hit on me the first time around. He's not so bad I thought. "It's your first day try to make the best of it." I smiled at his advice.

"Thanks, Bolin. I think I needed that," I told him.

"No problem. It's what I do," he said with proudful smile. "Well here's your science class. I'll be back after to bring you to math. Have a good time in science," he smiled and waved back.

I walked in to find all eyes on me. I cleared my throught," Mr. Clyde?" I asked.

"Ms. Sato you've made it," he said enthusiastically. "Everyone this is your new classmate Asami," he pointed at each of the students reciting each of their names. I spotted out the boy on the bus, and his name was Booker. I promised myself either ignore him, or make his life most difficult around me. "You can sit next to Opal," he stated pointing over to the girl with earthy green eyes and short brown hair.

Science past in a blurr, and Opal was really nice to me. She caught me up with what they were learning, and helped me when I didn't quiet understand. When class was over we got up and headed out.

"Opal!" I heard Bolin yell across the hall, and he hugged her very tightly.

"Bolin, it's only been like forty minutes since we last saw each other," she could barely talk while he pratically squeezed the air out of her, and when he let go she took a deep breath.

"I see you've already met Asami."

"Yeah her and me hit it off pretty well in science," I told him. "She's really nice."

"That's why she's mine," he said matter-a-factly. I smiled and saw Opal blush a bit. "Anyways we gotta get you to math Ms. Sato, so let's go. I'll miss you Opal," he said as we walked the other direction of the hall.

Math went almost exactly like science besides the fact that my teacher was a bit more strict. His name was Mr. Tarrlok, and I didn't really like him. He was lucky math was my favorite subject. I didn't need any help in this class, and the blue eyed girl, and sharp haired boy weren't in this class either. Bolin took me history where she met my next teacher Ms. Pema. Opal was also in this class, still being really nice, and catching me up. I was greatful for my new found friend.

I had theater next, and Bolin also had this class so we still walked together. He told me that they were still casting and needed help for their next play this winter, and asked me if I were any good.

"I think I'm more of a back stage person Bolin," I said not feeling comfortable at the thought of being on stage in front of everyone, and drawing more attention to myself. "At least you'll be helping. Without the stage managers, and scene setters, we actors wouldn't be able to give as great a preformance," he said in an announcer type voice. At this I thought he was a really cool and nice guy to be around.

Theater class went by, and I set up scenes for parts of the play, taking notes like Mr. Amon told us to, on acting, and the story line.

Bolin, and I met up with Opal in the hallway. He led us to the lunch room, "I'm gonna go find some people we'll be back ok," she said taking Opal and leaving me alone in the cafeteria full of other teenagers.

I had no idea what to do. I watched as everyone mingled, and talked. I felt so out of place, so I awkwardly walked towards the lunch line to get my food. At least I knew that this was where you get your food. When I came out of the line with the grub on my tray, I saw Bolin walk back in with Opal, and the sharp haired guy. I met them half way when Bolin introduced me to the amber eyed guy. "This is my brother Asami," she said gesturing to him.

"Mako," he introduced himself with a nod.

"Asami," I nodded back. He was more serious, and almost an exact opposite of Bolin. He was taller, and had a slimmer set body. His hair was sharp, while Bolin's was more wavy, and he had amber eyes while Bolin had green ones. Weird I thought.

The three of them lead her to their usual lunch table, and since she had already gotten her food they left her so they could get theirs. "No, she said she had to practice more, so she stayed on the field," I heard Mako say from behind myself. They made their way back to the table seating where I assumed had been their regular spots. There was an empty gap between the two brothers so I assumed the girl they were talking about was the one that would sit there. We chatted small talk while we ate. Bolin and Opal asked me about my first day, and I thanked them for their welcoming and nice personalities. Somewhere within the converstation Mako came to the realization that I was "the Asami Sato," and this actually made me laugh because of how late his reaction was, and plus it was funny to see his serious face flush red with embarrassment.

After talking for a bit I made an excuse that I had to pee, when I really didn't have to. I just wanted to explore campus a bit more by myself, and take a good brain break. I walked the halls of one of the wing buildings. Some rooms still had students in them either being tutored, or just messing around for break. Once I actually saw two teenagers getting in on, and I blushed ferociously at it, and walked as fast as I could down the hallway. Once far enough I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, and I laughed at myself. I mean I was bound to see something like that at a public highschool right?

"Whatcha laughing about , or should I call you Ms. Stupid?" I whipped around to see Booker, and this time he had a few other guys with him. I wasn't intimidated at all. If anything I knew I could take all of them on. Plus he just insulted my intelligence. One thing you don't do with me.

"Oh I bet your just embarrassed that I'm the only girl that didn't let you smell their hair, Booker," I said back daring him to keep talking. I was totally going embarrass him in front of his little clique.

"Well, I don't think I would like to smell your hair anymore, knowing you probably slept with every other guy in the school already," he said with a smirk. I swear I could've just whacked his head off his shoulders at that point. Who does he think he is, practically calling me a slut. I was about to too if she didn't step in.

"Booker, get to Mr. Tenzin's class. He needs to see you," she said. All I could see was black raven hair braided, neatly from the top of her forhead all the way around and down. The guys left walking back out of the wing.

"You know I could have handled that," I said a bit mad that I couldn't smash his face in just a little bit.

"I don't think smashing his face in would be handling it," she said as she turned with a small grin on her face. "Kuvira, nice to meet you too," she introduced herself. She had forest green eyes, and had a strong stature.

"Asami," I greeted back. "Uh- those guys should probably thank you for stepping in. I would've had all of them on the ground crying," I bragged a bit. Kuvira shook her head and smiled at me.

"Nice to know that you could beat some butt up too. You should join a sport or something. I play basketball," a small ring came from her wrist, and she looked down to see the time. "Freak, I gotta go nice meeting you again," she said jogging out of the wing.

I continued down the wing to head out to the back to get some fresh air. When I got out I was about to take a spot on the bleachers when I saw a girl practicing soccer. She kinda put a weird trance on me. She had earbuds in so I don't think she would've noticed me, but I still felt a bit awkward just starring. She was running down the field full speed with the ball, gracefully kicking it, and abrubtly changing directions as if there was an actual defender. As she neared the goal she kicked the ball with an immense amount of power causing the net to pull back as the ball hit it.

"Goal!" she yelled running in victory. I smiled amused at this action when she came to turn on her run she caught me staring. _Freak_ I totally forgot I was starring. I mentally facepalmed myself. She came to a stop and looked back at me and took an ear bud out. I flushed embarrassed. It was the same girl with the bright blue eyes.. "Were you there the whole time?" she yelled questioningly from the field.

"I was just um- getting some fresh air uh- when I saw you," I said awakwardly. Total mental facepalm. The girls waved me over, and now I could get a better look at her. Her blue eyes sparkled highly contrasting her dark skin, and even darker hair. She was covered in sweat, and had bangs the messily clung to her forhead.

"You're the new girl from the bus this morning right?" she asked still breathing a bit heavily. I nodded. "I'm Korra by the way," she stuck a hand out.

"Asami," I took her hand, and they were surpisingly soft, but this a little colussed like I expected from an athlete.

"Don't mind Booker he's just stupid. Plus you don't want to get expelled or suspended just for the fun of smasing his head in," she said referring to that morning. I was really liking how everyone else thought. They wanted to smash his head in just like I did. I was beginning to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Different Girl

"So how are you liking the school so far?" Korra asked me.

"Well this is actually my first public school since elementary school, and I'm doing pretty well," I replied proud of myself. She nodded slightly impressed.

"So are you gonna do soccer of something?" she asked. "I mean because you were watching me play so I was wondering," she finshed up.

"I'm not really sure on sports," I replied. I mean I was pretty athletic, but I was more of a math robotics person. "I'm thinking about the robotics team or mathlete stuff," I just totally gave myself away as a nerd.

"Oh so you must be pretty smart," she said more like a statement. I just nodded. "Well um- I need some help in math actually...Would you mind helping me after soccer practice on weekdays?" she asked a bit timid. Well she was asking "the Asami Sato." I was actually pretty glad she asked me to help because than I could get to know her better.

"Sure," I smiled.

"You know I could just totally give a big hug right now, but I don't want to stink you up," she laughed causing me to also. "Hold on," she went to her gym bag on the bench and rummaged through it. I could see her back muscles move as she searched frantically. She finally came back up. "Can I see your phone?" she motioned her hand towards me. Oh yeah I totally brain farted. We were exchanging phone numbers, and this was the first person that would actually be on my contacts besides my father. Wow. I got it out of my bag and handed it to her.

"Imagine Dragons?" she asked. At first I was really confused about what she was asking, but than I remembered my phone.

"Oh- yeah they're my favorite band," I replied late.

"Really!?" she was wide eyed now. I just nodded.

"Me too. I guess we have more things to talk about than," she smiled and handed my phone back. "Well I gotta keep practicing, so if you still want fresh air you could stay if you want."

"Actually I think I'm going to explore campus a little more before next class starts," I would have actually loved to stay and watch her practice more to tell the truth. It would allow me to take a good break from walking, but I just thought it would be kinda weird for her if I just starred at her.

"Nice meeting you Asami," she waved as I started walking. I turned to wave back to see her wiping her sweat with the bottom of her shirt, which exposed her abs. Wow.

I went through the other wing and looked around to familiarize myself with the building. I walked in silence thinking about how my next classes would be like when the sound of the door I came through from the field sounded. It was just some other students that were laughing around, and walked in a class room. I checked my phone for the time. Next period would be starting in about fifteen minutes so I tried to find Bolin.

I wandered back the the lunch room to see if they had left or not, and I couldn't find them so these made my job so much harder. I walked through the wing I came from, and didn't see them. I walked back to the field to go around to the other ring. I didn't was to disturb Korra again, so I put my head down and walked fast. I quickly opened the door to the other wing.

"What the crap," it was Booker. Crap is right. "Oh well look who it is boys. Queen Prissy priss." These guys are so stupid I swore to myself. They couldn't even come up with a proper nick name. "You don't have Kuvira to help you anymore, so whatcha gonna do now," he said taunting me.

"I don't need her help to handle you and your little clique. If anything you're the ones that were lucky so just get out of my way would you," I really wanted to smash his head, but I knew I would get in trouble so I pushed my way through them. I was surprised they didn't try to hold me back, so I kept walking.

Bolin abrubltly bursted out of one the class rooms I passed by. "There you are. We've been looking for you." Mako and Opal walked behind Bolin more composed. "I was afraid Lin would have my butt," he laughed. I smiled.

"I was just looking for you guys too," I checked my phone again. "We only got five minutes so you guys wanna show me to english?"

Turns out I only had english with Mako. Our teacher was Mr. Tenzin, and he was really nice. He helped me with getting my notes and everything for what they were learning then. Mako was just kinda awkward when he tried to help me. I thought it was funny seeing more opposites with him and his brother, but he did help me tons in english, and I appreciated it.

After english Bolin and Opal stopped by to help me get to gym. The two brothers left half way to go to their classes, while Opal lead me to the girls locker room and also left to go to her last period class. The Locker room was large, and lockers ran along the walls. There were also isles of them with benches set between each row, and an office room on the right side for a monitor.

"Principle Lin?" I asked confused. She was now in a jogging suit, and had a whistle in her mouth. "Are you also the gym coach?"

"Only for eighth period because the actual teacher, Mr. Bumi, has other things to attend to, and don't worry I only follow the plan he set for all his classes. Which means I can't push you guys as hard as I would like to," she said. I was relieved. I mean Lin was a nice person, but if she was our actuall gym teacher I think it would be more like boot camp. "Here's your locker number, and code," she handed me a small post-it not with numbers on it.

I searched for my locker number, and found it in one of the middle isles. More girls started coming in before the bell for class to start rang. I was a little surprised to see that I had the row to myself. I was kinda happy I had the slightest more privacy that everyone else. I mean I've never changed in front of anyone else before, and I wasn't just going to be comfortable with it. I opened my locker to find a set of blue shorts, sweat pants, sweat shirts, and shirts. As I pulled my sweater over my head I heard what sounded like a group of girls laughing as they walked through the entrance of the locker room.

"Sorry we're tardy coach Lin," yelled a familiar voice. "Kuvira was busy lip locking with her husband," the voice laughed.

"Shut-up Korra," I assumed it was Kuvira and Korra now. I smirked at their remarks. I heard someone shuffle their way towards my row, but assumed they were just passing to get to another one. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Korra trip over the bench in my row.

"Crap," she yelled. I turned to see her struggling with taking her shirt off, and on the floor. I laughed causing her to flush red. I offered my hand and helped her up, and we just stood for a bit looking at each other. Her blue eyes shined into mine. Then I caught her looking at me weirdly.

_ Freak that was weird, plus we both don't have shirts on._This time both of us flushed red embarrassed.

"So you're my new locker buddy too," she said after clearing her throat

"I guess so," I nodded, and got my shorts on so I could quickly walk out for roll call.

_Why am I so awkward?_

Each student had an assigned number, but me so I waited patiently for Lin to come out.

"Hey, Asami," it turned to see Booker standing in line. "You should stay there for roll call because your such an outcast," he laughed and joked with his friends. "Hell, I don't even think you know what role call is considering the way you were raised," he looked back at his friends for them to laugh alone with him. What an-

Before I could finish my thought Lin came out. "Asami your spot will be number 20. Between Korra and Kuvira," she pointed inbetween them. "Everyone behind Korra scoot back one number. Those are your new numbers for the year," she intructed to the whole class. I was kinda happy to find out I stood next to some familiar faces, and not next to Booker, and his stupid friends.

We did our stretches, sit-ups, and push ups for a warm-up, than Lin intructed us to run half a mile, while she set up the field for exercise stations. After the run she paired us up in partners, and I was with Korra again.

"Ok so I'll walk you through each station, than we can both do them together," she said to me. I really liked how she didn't exactly see me as hopless knowing that I've never did any of this stuff. It made me feel better in this alien situtation.

We worked for what felt like an hour, and I was exasted. When I turned to see Korra she wasn't breathing as heavily, and seemed energized still. How does she do it? Probably soccer I thought to myself. Lin blew the whistle signaling us to get cleaned up in the locker room.

"So soccer practice ends at five... so you can come over to my place around five thirty," she said as we changed out. "I'll text you my address later," the last bell of the day rang off, and everyone made their way out.

I made my way to the front of the school, and put on my ear-buds blocking out everyone else. I waited for the my bus to arrive.

My first day of school wasn't bad. No, not bad at all. I met some pretty nice people, and I would like to get to know them better too, especially Korra. She was just... I don't know... different? It was just Booker. What was wrong with him?

The bus came and dropped me back at my house. I'm pretty sure he probably said some stuff on the bus to me, but if he did I didn't hear a thing of it. I smiled walking into my house. "Dad I'm home!" I yelled through the house and didn't get a response. Probably working in the shop. I walked to my room and plopped on my bed. I never noticed how tired I was until now, but I knew I couldn't take a nap knowing I had homework to finish up.

It took me about an hour to finish up my homework, and it was only four thirty so I sat down on my bed to go through my notes, and designs for some cars, and vehichles. I was intensly concentrated on a new design idea I had for new line of Satomobiles when my phone took me out of focus.

_Hey, it's Korra. I live on Air St. it's the first house on the street so... I'm pretty sure you can find it. _I replied telling her that I would be there soon, and took my backpack to leave the house. On my way out I texted my dad telling him I would be helping a friend with math.

Air St. was only a few blocks away, and the first house on it was almost as large as my estate. All houses on the street were shaped like Temples with a large spire on the top of each home. I knocked on the door.

"Hey, Asami," Korra answered the door with bright eyes. I greeted back, and she welcomed me inside. The interior was really cozy for such a large house. I noticed no one else was present. She lead me to the living room where I could see her workspace on the coffee table with an anime playing on the tv. I noticed she probably just got done with a show because her hair was still damp, and I could smell the nice scent of soap and shampoo.

"Korra, I don't think watching anime will help you with your homework," I smirked at her.

"I just got bored," she excused herself and pouted.

_Cute...wait!...what?_

I walked over to turn off the tv, and set out my speaker to put on some imagine dragons since I knew she liked them too. She smiled at me.

We got down to buisness, and I walked her through one problem, noting on the steps and what-not. After I showed her she would try by herself, and after trying a few times she finally got one right, and looked at it pridefully.

"You know that was only one question," I grinned matter-a-factly. "Here try another one." The study session went on, and she got the hang of it by the end. I looked at my phone for the time, and it was already nine.

_Wow that went by really quick. _I looked back at Korra to see her still working on her homework.

"Hey I've gotta go. It's already nine," I said as I turned off the music and packed my stuff.

"Thanks again, Asami," she walked me out of the house. "I'll text you later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Smiles

My second day of school passed in a flash. I was still getting adjusted into the system, and Bolin, Opal, Mako, Korra, and Kuvira were really helpful throughout it.

I was just getting my earbuds in when I heard Bolin call me, "Hey Asami," he ran up to me while Mako, and Opal followed. "Why don't you walk with us," he gestured at the three of them. I thought about it, and to tell the truth I didn't live that far from the school. Walking, the school was probably only ten to twenty minutes away, and it gave me more time to hang out with them. "We go to this really cool cafe on our way home, and we could walk home with you if you want," he added.

"Yeah, sure," I said happy to have a group of friends. "I just gotta tell my dad," I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Really proud you're fitting in Asami._ I smiled at his reply.

We walked down in a small junction of town, full of cute little shops until we reached the cafe. It was lit cozily with warming lights, and had baige wallpaper, with dark wood lining the botton half. It smelt of hazelnuts, pastries, and coffee. I already really liked the cafe, plus it wasn't crowded with a lot of people, just like I liked it. We walked up to the counter to order, and I let my eyes wander the menu. They had a whole bunch of coffees, drinks, and pastries, and I was in the mood for some heart warming food, so I got a strawberry muffin. When they gave it to me it was still warm. Delicious

_Wow, this place is pretty cool. _I thought to myself as I took a bite out of my muffin. It was so good.

After the rest of us ordered, we walked back to the housing districts. Before we got closer to it, I wanted to get to know each of them better, so I broke the comfortable silence.

I cleard my throat," So...um tell me more about you guys," I said and intsantly thought about how awkward that sounded.

Bolin ranted about what his favorite color was, what his favorite sport was, who his favorite actor was, and more. Mako didn't really talk much; in fact, he just talked about how annoying Bolin was to him, and it made me laugh. Opal talked and laughed about herself too, and I learned that she has four other brothers, and that Su was her mom, and Lin her aunt. I asked her if it was ever awkward for her in school, but she told me she was totally comfortable. We laughed and talked more together; meanwhile, I felt a small ache. I never really had friends to just hang out and laugh with, and it just made me feel more welcomed.

We passed Mako, and Bolin's house first, and now it was just me and Opal walking. We talked more about school, and the next play that Bolin was starring in. It was obvious she really cared about Bolin.

After Opal went into her house I put on my headphones, and headed for mine. As I walked I became more lost in reverie. I thought about more ideas and designs for some gadgets, like I often do when I'm alone. Before I knew it I was already back at the estate. I was surprised to see my father sitting in the entrance hall waiting for me.

"Asami," he turned after hearing the door open and stood to give me a hug.

"Hey dad. Why were you waiting for me?" I asked into his ear.

"I was just making sure you would come home in time," he said as we separated,"and I also had a break through for a new line of Satomobiles, and I would like your help to design the first one," he smiled at me. I always loved it when I could help him with his work because it ws something we both loved. I agreed to help him, but only for a little bit because I had to finish homework, and I had to meet up with Korra to help her.

My dad and I sat in the workshop behind the house, both of us at our drafting tables, coming up, and exchanging images for the new model when my phone went off in alarm. I excused myself to go finish up my homework so I could help Korra later.

After I finished up I texted her letting her know I was coming over.

_You're my savor, oh great, Asami Sato ;p._ I smiled at her reply. I threw my backpack on, and placed my speaker inside knowing she would want to listen to music again. I put my earbuds on once again and headed out.

I knocked on her door waiting for someone to answer. It took about a minute when Korra pulled the door open forcefully. I took her appearance in, and was surprised to see her in an apron. She wore gray sweats, a navy blue sweat shirt, and a crooked grin. When I walked into the house I could smell something delicious.

"Why are you cooking?" I asked.

"Well... yesterday I kept you here late, and I forgot that you probably didn't eat dinner, and neither did I so I decided to make something," she said her eyes growing larger while she explained herself. "Plus can't do work on an empty stomach," she joked rubbing her stomach. I smiled at her action, and walked into the living room to drop my stuff off. I then wandered into the kitchen curious what smelt so good.

"It's really sweet of you to cook for me," I called as I walked into the kitchen."What is it?" I asked her as she stirred whatever it was in a pot.

"It's just some tribesman noodles I learned how to cook from my parents," she took two bowls and filled them with green noodles and soup. "Here, before we start _math_," she over exagerated 'math' and handed me the bowl and a pair of chopsticks. I thought it was cute how much she disliked it, but I did it absentmindedly sometimes. The noodles smelt even better up close. I sat down on the small round table, and she sat across from me, after she grabbed her bowl and chopsticks. Before I could even put my chopsticks into the bowl I could hear her slurrping a large portion of her noodles. I looked up to see her totally engrossed by her bowl. I silently laughed to myself and dug in. The dish tasted great, and filled me to the brim.

After we finished our dinner I offered to clean up, but she said it wouldn't be right for her guest to be doing dishes. She was being really generous. "Thanks again, Korra. It was amazing," I complimented her.

"Glad you liked it," she smiled, "Now time to do math," she groaned. I smirked at her reaction.

_You know... she makes you smile a lot, and you've only known her for like 2 days, self. _I thought. She did make me smile or laugh silently a lot, and I was really enjoying it.

I set my speaker out and was getting ready to play some music when she asked if she could pick the artist. I didn't mind because I was doing most of this to benefit her brain stimuli, and if she wanted to listen to something different I was all for it. She picked out some Tove Lo, and got her math stuff out.

_Wow... can she read my mind or something._ I thought because I really liked her taste in music.

"Ok..." she started as she pulled out her text book," um why are you staring at me?"

_Crap!... Really self? _I was totally lost right now, and just looked back into her big eyes.

"Oh-uh..."how was I gonna explain myself? "IwasjustwonderingifyourhadtelekinisesorsomethingbecauseiloveToveLotoo?" I ranted, and it came out more like a question.

"Oookay," she said nodding and looking back at her book. I mentally facepalmed myself, and tried to get over what just happened so I could help Korra.

The study session went like the last one. I explained the steps more in detail to her, and let her try some problems. I then would guide her through some steps if I noticed she was doing them incorrectly, and after a few times she would do it by herself. She over celebrated once again causing her eyes to shine brighter after getting one problem, and also causing me to smile again.

After helping her I slowly walked my way back home. It was late now, and the street lamps were the only things that helped me find my way home. The lights of the city eluded the sight of the stars. I was really tired now, and by the time I walked into the estate I went straight for my room.

I dropped my stuff by my door, and plopped on my bed not bothering to change my clothes. I closed my eyes, smiling as I fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Soccer Dinner

"Where the heck are my contacts?" I looked through my bathroom drawers and cabinets. "Uh," I ran a hand through my hair. I've been looking for them for about thirty minutes already, and I would be meeting up with Opal in about another thirty. "Screw it," I said to myself as I grabbed my spare pair of glasses.

It was already Saturday, and the group and I were going to watch Korra's soccer game. My first week of school went by pretty fast, and I tried to ignore Booker to the best of my ability, and I was fitting in better every day thanks to my new friends.

It was a bit breezy today so I wore our school sweat shirt, a black beanie, and my favorite black jeans. I swiftly got the poster I made last night for Korra since she worked at that one restaurant on Fridays, my bag too, and headed to the garage.

I would be driving all of us to the high school since I was the only one with a car, and plus I loved to drive. My dad and I had a couple cars, but I only drove one, and that was the one I designed. It was my favorite shade red, and had all the cool add-ons I wanted. I put the poster in the trunk, and hopped in.

I went to Opal's first, than to Mako, and Bolin's. "Slow down!" Mako was freaking out a bit, and to tease him I went faster. I laughed at his reaction quietly. He wore a black jacket and his usual red scarf today. I looked through the rear view mirror to see my passengers. Bolin wore and green hoody, and jeans, while Opal wore a casual dress with a cardigan. He was smiling widely at Opal, while she let the wind brush through her hair.

_They're so cute. _I thought to myself. Mako stopped complaining, but still looked a bit uptight. I shook my head smiling to myself, and looked back at the road. We were already at the school.

We had gotten some food from the concession stand, and found seats in the middle of the bleachers. The visiting team was already warming up, but our team was still no where to be seen. I had my poster by my side that read 'Korra the goala' I thought it was a bit cheesy, but I stuck to it because I also thought it was cute.

Once our team came out I put my poster up and cheered. I could see Korra squinting trying to read what it said. I smiled when she laughed and gave us a thumbs up. They started their warm-ups, and it wasn't long till they started the game.

I was amazed at how everyone on the team had such endurance to run the field up and down so much, especially Korra. She looked so focused, but at the same time care free, like she knew exactly what she was doing.

It was already half- time and neither teams have scored. Both of them were huddled going over plays and what-not, so I took the chance to stretch my tensed up legs from sitting for so long. Meanwhile I looked down to see a guy gawking at me.

_Freak..._My top was exposing my stomach, but instead of flushing red in embarrassment I glared back at the guy. He than quickly flushed and turned around. Teaches him something I thought.

After waiting a bit longer the second half started. We took possession of the ball, and zoomed down the field. One of the girls passed it over to Korra and she swiftly jooked her defender leaving just her and the goalie. She seemed to quickly calculate her kick, and hit the ball with all her power. It passed the goalie like a bullet, and the team quickly celebrated. We stood in the bleachers cheering her on.

She seemed to happy, and her big blue eyes shone brighter than I've ever seen them. The rest of the game was exciting. The other team made a few attempts to strike back, but failed, and we held on to our lead. When the clock ran up, and the buzzer rang signaling the end of the game we all cheered, and walked down to congratulate Korra.

As Mako was telling her how great she did I stood behind Opal taking in Korra's appearance. She was smiling so wide it was contagious. Her bangs were still stuck to her forehead, and her sweat was beginning to evaporate. When it was my turn to congratulate her I gave her hug. She smelt of grass, and I could still smell soap on her.

"You were amazing," I released her, and smiled.

"Thanks," she rubbed the back of her neck, "and nice glasses," she poked me in between the eyes moving my glasses back up. I blushed, and laughed with her.

* * *

"So where do you guys wanna go?" I asked them as we got into my car. Korra had taken a quick shower, and wore sweat pants, and a muscle-t now.

"I actually have to get back home to help our Grandma with some arrends," Mako said.

"You can drop me and Opal off at the house too than. We're gonna go for a walk," Bolin added.

I drove the three of them back to Mako and Bolin's house. It was just me and Korra now. The day was getting colder,and I could see her goose bumps from here. "You know you should've wore a jacket," I told her matter-a-factly as I grabbed a blanket from the trunk. "Here," I handed it to her.

She smiled back up at me, "Thanks," she wrapped it around her shoulders. "Soo.. where off to now?" she asked. "I don't have any plans so.."

Well, I didn't have any plans today either, besides the game, and if I went back home I would probably just work on some blueprints. Than I remembered, "I know, how about I treat you to some food," I suggested. "I mean you did cook for me that one night and I never really repaid you, plus I bet you're starving," she reached for her stomach and pouted.

I surprised myself because I just kinda indirectly asked her out for dinner.

"I guess I am a bit hungry, ha," she laughed.

"I'm paying, but you get to pick the joint. I don't know any good restaurants here," I said to her.

"I know this really good place that has the best beef, and rice dishes," she said happily. "How about we split the bill though."

"Nope. I'm paying and that's final, and it's the least I can do since you made me dinner," I said.

"I think I should pay because _you_ helped me with my math, _you _watched my soccer game, and _you_ drove us," she listed on. I guess I never noticed how much I did things.

_Wow... I do tend to do a lot of things for my friends_. I thought.

We went back and forth for a few minutes till she blew her bangs out of her face and gave up.

She gave me the directions to a small restaurant. It was closer to the housing district, and was tucked in into a small subdivision of small shops. Few people walked the street as the sun began to set. I parked the car, and turned to see Korra starring at the horizon. The setting sun made her eyes shine in a different shade of green. She swiftly took off the blanket, and yanked me out of the car.

"Come on," she dragged me into the small building. It was antic styled, with older type furniture. The booths, and tables had small half walls seperating each giving a nice comfortable feel of privacy. She dropped me onto my seat and sat across from me.

A waiter came over and gave us our menus. When he walked away he winked at me, and I mentally vomitted. Didn't guys ever just let a girl be?

"This ones really good," Korra brought me out of my thoughts and pointed at a choice on the menu. I smiled, and let her help me chose my dish. The waiter came back with our drinks, and told us to wait for our food. I could tell he was still eyeing me, but I ignored it.

"I forgot to ask earlier, but I didn't see your parents whenever I was at your house," I said.

"Uh," she looked up at me, "oh my parents they were gone last week because they had to go back South for some family tribe thing with my uncle," she said. "They should be coming back on Monday I think."

I nodded at her answer. "Why didn't you go?" I questioned wondering why she didn't go with her parents.

"Our family doesn't have the best relationship with my dad's side, and I didn't want to be dragged into that drama and stuff," she stirred her drink absent mindedly. I didn't want to push the subject any further so I changed it into school stuff.

"So how did you do on your math test on Friday?" I asked wanting to know if I really helped her.

"I aced it thanks to you," she smiled at me. I felt so good knowing I actually helped her and smiled back at her.

"Here you guys go," the waiter set our dished on the table still eyeing me.

_Really?_

I looked back at Korra to see her nodding toward my dish. "I want to see how you like it," she said telling me to take the first bite with her big blue eyes. I smiled and took a bit out of the beef. It was like heaven. It was so delicious.

"It's so delicious," I said covering my mouth since I still had food in it. Korra laughed and smiled at me.

"I'm happy you like it too," she said as she took a bite from her dish.

After we ate we headed back to the car. Now that the sun was gone, the night was cold and I could see Korra shiver a bit.

_She should've brought a jacket._ I thought again as I shook my head, and took off my sweatshirt and beani to give it to her.

"Here put it on. It's cold," I handed it to her. She looked back at me wide eyed.

"What about you?" she asked.

"You're the one wearing a muscle shirt Korra. Take it," I told her. She relunctantly took the items and put them on.

They were just a little larger on her, but she looked super cute with my beanie and hoodie

_Cute..._I thought.

As I drove her to her house I didn't feel the slightest bit cold; in fact, I had the most warm feeling in the pit of my stomach as I walked her back to her house.

"Thanks a lot Asami," she said as she handed me my stuff back and smiled at me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunday

It's Sunday and I didn't have any plans, so I went to the pharmacy to get more contacts because I thought I looked like a nerd in my glasses. This morning I just wore a pear of sweat pants, and shirt that hugged my sides slightly. Lucky me my perscription wasn't that bad so they had some in stock that matched mine.

I went over to the counter to purchase it. A guy probably around my age was working the register. He had brown hair, and glasses. I was surprised when he didn't suggest anything like most guys did, and I was glad he didn't because I was actually happy this morning because of the beautiful setting outside.

"Thanks," I turned to walk out the door, and out of the corner of my eyes I saw him blush. I shook my head, and walked back to the estate. The city looked so pretty as the sun was rising, and reflected off the ocean.

When I got home I quickly put on my new contacts. "Dad I'll be working in the work shop," I yelled up the stairs as my made my way to the back of the house. I didn't work on anything for the new line of satomobiles yesterday, so I decided I'll get a head start this morning. I looked through what my father had written and drew to see if I could touch anything up. Once I had an idea I couldn't stop. I wrote feriously as my brain flowed with ideas and creativity. I was stuck to my drafting table for a few hours till my father called me.

"Asami, I think you need a break," he walked into the workshop with a smile. I looked back confused, and looked at the clock. I was working for like five hours straight.

_Wow I've been working that long? _I asked myself.

He walked up to me, and patted my hair down, and put an arm around my shoulder. "You know I used to do the same thing," he laughed. I smiled at him, "but it was always your mother telling me to take a break," he said quietly. I looked over at him sadly. "Anyways why don't you get some food. I'll work on the designs tonight while you rest for school tomorrow," he guided me into the kitchen, and we seperated.

I got my computer out as I ate some sushi and went on youtube to watch some engineering videos. I guess you could call me obsessed, but it calmed me down. As I ate my phone went off. I was in a group chat that Bolin had created with Mako, Kuvira, Opal, and Korra.

_Hey you guys up to anything? I'm done with homework and stuff and im rly bored. -_-_Bolin wrote.

_You woke me up Bolin! _It was Korra.

_It's already 1 Korra -_-. _Mako replied.

_Well im still tired so ttyl. KORRA HAS LEFT CONVO. _I laughed

_You guys wanna hang at the gym? I gotta practice anyways..._ Kuvira suggested. I thought about it, and since I didn't have any plans for the rest of the day I agreed.

_Im down for it. How about we all meet up there? _I replied. Everyone agreed, and I went to text Korra since she left the conversation.

_Hey... sorry if im disturbing your sleep lol. We're meeting up at the gym at 3. _I informed her.

_KK I'll see u later :) but for now im going to get more rest lol. _I smiled at her reply.

I told my dad I would be leaving to hang out with my friends later, and I continued watching videos for another hour before I got ready. I walked up into my room and rummaged through my dresser for some work out attire. I found a pair of black leggings, jogging shorts, a red Nike shirt, and sports bra. After I got my clothes I searched my closet for my gym bag.

I went into my bathroom to get shampoo, soap, conditioner, and my hair brush, and after I had everything set out I shoved it all neatly into my bag.

* * *

"Hey guys," I jogged up to the entrance of the gym after I had parked. The building itself was large and modern. It was white, with linings of black here and there. Everyone else was there so I guessed they were just waiting on me. Bolin and Mako were already changed out into a pairs of shorts- red for Mako, and green for Bolin- and white undershirts. The rest of us girls went into inside to find the locker room.

The interior of the building was also modern and large. There were many rooms and subdivisions full of different machines. We found the ladies locker room in the right hallway. We changed not really talking to one another until Korra broke the silence.

"Hey I call Kuvira on my team for basketball," she yelled from one of the rows of lockers.

"Hey that's cheating you guys will destroy us," Opal yelled back. I could hear Kuvira laugh and I laughed too.

"How about we flip a coin or something when we get out on the court," she said.

We all made our way to the basketball courts. Korra wore her soccer shorts and a t-shirt; Kuvira wore a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle shirt; while Opal wore a pair of jogging shorts and a t- shirt. We met up with the guys.

"Ok so we do rock, paper, scissors on who gets Kuvira on their team," Korra said. We all laughed but ended up actually doing it anyways. Mako had won, and chose Bolin as his other teamate because he kept making pouty faces and begging. It was Opal, Korra, and me against Kuvira, Mako and Bolin.

We got ball first because they had Kuvira on their team, and I passed it to Opal who looked lost for a second while Kuvira stole it and scored.

"Point Kuvira!" she yelled causing us to laugh. We played for a while joking around and laughing together. I wasn't that bad at it, and I scored a few points, but gave Korra the ball most of the time because I was scared Kuvira would take it from me.

They ended up winning like everyone expected and Korra jokingly accused Kuvira of cheating which made us laugh. Korra was so competitive is was funny sometimes. We all went to the locker rooms to get cleaned up and changed.

I wore my sweats again, and the same shirt I wore this morning; in fact all of us wore sweat pants and a t- shirt.

_Accidentle twinning..._I smiled to myself. I offered to drive everyone else home and they agreed.

As we made our way outside the sun was beginning to set, and put everything into a calming shade of orange. I took in a deep breath of fresh air, and felt amazing.

_This place is really awesome. _I thought to myself. I was really glad we settled down back here. It's only been about a week since we moved here and yet I already had some really amazing friends. I never felt this good anywhere else. I fell in love with Republic City.

We all hopped into my car, and I drove everyone home. Korra was the last one before I made it to my house.

"Uh- I was wondering if you wanted to go to the cafe or something to do studying after school tomorrow," she rubbed the back of her neck as she stepped out of my car. "I don't have practice the whole week because Tenzin has some council stuff to take of. Soooo..." she looked nervous.

"I would love to study at the cafe," I smiled at her. "I love it there anyways so its perfect."

She sighed in releif and I mentally noted how cute I thought she looked.

"Awesome, it's a study date than," she waved and walked into her house.

_Date!? wait what...does she mean- no you're over thinking, Asami. _I blushed, and at least it was dark and she was already in her house so she wouldn't see me. _I mean it is technically a study date, but did she really have to call it that... she could've called it a study outing or something... Really Asami Really? Who says Study outing? You're just over annalyzing. _I shook my head out of my thoughts and drove back home.

I checked the work shop to check if my dad would keep his word from earlier. As I walked in I could hear snoring. I found my dad sleeping on his drafting table with papers falling to the floor as he moved in his sleep. I laughed to myself and went to wake him.

"Dad," I smiled and shook his shoulder.

"Uh ah- oh... It's only you Asami. haha," He took in his surroundings. "I guess I fell asleep."

I nodded, and helped him up. "You should get some actual sleep in your bed dad," I laughed. I lead him to his room and left to my room. I washed my face and did my nightly routine and slipped into my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Study Date

"Crap!" I yelled as I ran to the bus stop. I couldn't really sleep last night so I ended up over sleeping this morning. I threw on my jogging pants and hoodie, and since I didn't even have time to put my contacts in I took my glasses. I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the estate.

While I ran to the curb I could already see the bus there. As the last person stepped on I could hear the engine come to life. I sprinted, and yelled for the bus to wait. I was so lucky I had made it in time.

I let out a sigh in releif as I stepped into the bus. It was loud as usual and filled with teenagers. I almost didn't hear Korra call me.

"Asami," She called me, and patted the space next to her. She wore a navy blue sweat shirt, jeans, and had her hair in a ponytail. I walked over and plopped down in the seat.

"Hey," straightened my glasses.

"Did you over sleep or something? I don't really see you as a person who would be late for stuff," she said.

"Uh- yeah I forgot to set my alarm," I lied. I actually didn't sleep last night because I was to busy over analyzing what she had said about the 'study date'. She reached over me causing me to tense up. I could smell her hair. It smelt refreshing, like a cool breeze, and actually calmed some of my nerves.

"You know you should probably zip your bag up before leaving your house," she came back up after saving my stuff from falling out of my bag and zipping it up for me.

"Oh- thanks, Korra," I said as I came out of my daze. We rode the rest of the way in a comfortable silence.

* * *

It was already lunch time, and I was just thinking over a math project that Mr. Tarrlock had announced today. The group all sat together at our usual table. Bolin wore his usual green hoodie; Mako wore a red graphic-t; Opal wore a green sun dress; and Kuvira wore a green v neck with a leather jacket.

"So what are you guys planning on doing for the math project?" Bolin asked.

"What math project?" Kuvira was the only one with math after lunch, and the rest of us had it today already.

"Mr. Tarrlock's gonna give out a project for this end of the semester," Korra explained.

"Mmm," Kuvira nodded as she ate her food.

"I was actually planning to-" I went into detail how I would be organizing my presentation and explaining equations and more. I even went as far as explaining the color of each slide. I could just picture how my project would turn out, just like I did with designs. I kept ranting for a couple minutes about math and what-not.

"I didn't get all of that... but it sounded great," Bolin said. "Ow," Korra punched him on the arm in response.

"It's awesome, Asami," she smiled at me. I smiled back, and it quickly turned into a laugh. The rest of us quickly started too as Bolin pouted over dramaticly.

We continued eating not talking much, when I had to excuse myself. Today I wanted to go sign up for the robotics team because it gave me more time to work on the kind of stuff I loved, so I left to go find Mr. Varrick. The supervisor of the robotics team. I walked over to the main office to ask where he might be.

"Excuse me," I asked quietly while I felt uncomfortable interupting a conversation. The lady closest to me turned around.

"What do you need hun?" she asked.

"I was just wondering where Mr. Varrick would be right now?" I told her.

"He's not here today, but I could leave a message for him."

"uh- yeah," I was kinda disappointed he wasn't here today, "You can just tell him Asami Sato would like to join the robotics team," she nodded and took a note of it on her computer. "Thanks," I walked out only to be abrubtly taken by the arm.

"Perfect, I was just looking for you," It was Korra, and she still clung to me. I looked over, and felt myself slightly blush at the close contact. I surprised when she reached up and pushed my glasses back into place. "Come on I have something to show you," she dragged me outside.

The whole group was there waiting for us. "So we were just playing around, and I accidently learned this really cool trick," she explained to me as she went to go demonstrate. She smiled and nodded at me before she started.

There weren't that many words to decribe what I had just seen. Korra did a series of movements which ended up with the ball flying into the air only to come down to be kicked into the goal.

_Woah..._I thought. Her movements were so fluid, and flowed in every movement. It was incredible, it was just Korra.

Everyone clapped, and I smiled. "That was amazing...How do you accidently learn that?" I raised my eyebrows.

She shrugged," I don't really know actually, heh," she rubbled the back of her neck, and laughed. I shook my head and smiled at her. Leave it to Korra on how to explain things.

* * *

The last bell rang dismissing everyone for the day. Korra had changed faster than I had after gym, and I had just gotten done and was walking out to meet up with her. I had to calm myself down because of the fact that she called it a 'date', but it was ok since I knew it wasn't going to anything like that. We were just going to hang out and do some homework. I walked out to see the campus swarming with people leaving and walking around. I scanned around to find Korra, but I couldn't find her. I walked around trying to find her, but I couldn't, so I took a seat on the steps, and got my phone out to text her.

_Hey-_ I started typing.

"Looking for me?" I looked up to see Korra at the bottom of the steps waving me over.

"Yeah, where were you?" I asked wondering where she would've went anyways.

"I had to call my parents. They're coming home tomorrow," she answered.

"That's good," I smiled. "Are you ready to do some homework?" I walked down the steps to be next to her.

"Um not really," she smirked. I gave her a small shove on the shoulder.

"Come let's go," I said, and we started walking to the cafe. We walked pretty close to eachother our shoulders occasionaly touching, but I didn't mind.

"Let's eat before we start though. Okay?" she pouted and smiled at the same time. I wasn't gonna say no, but if I were I don't think I would've after seeing her face. I laughed quietly and shook my head a little.

"Sure, I could go for another strawberry muffin, and a nice coffee," I said remembering how good it was last time.

"Great. I know what you want, and this time I'm paying," she ran ahead into the cafe before I could even argue. She was so nice. I silently chuckled.

When I came in she was just getting our order from the counter so I went over and picked a sit. She came over and handed me my muffin and coffee. She had gotten herself a blue-berry muffin, and frapachino.

"I didn't know how you wanted your coffee, so here," she gave me a handfull of surgar and cream from her hoodie. I mentally laughed at her gesture.

"Thanks," I smiled. I quietly ate and slowly took out my notebooks and books. As I finished up I looked up to see if Korra was finished. She had finished her muffin and was taking a long sip from her drink. When she finished she looked back up at me and smiled . She had a blue smudge on the right side of of her lips that went down to her chin.

_Really cute. _I thought. She was so oblivious. "Korra... you have a little something right here," I smiled at her, and pointed at the same spot but on my face. Her eyes went wide with embarrassment, and she wiped the left side. I shook my head. "Other side," she completly missed the spot, and looked at me. Her face asking if she had got it off. I laughed and shook my head again. "Here," I took a napkin, and wiped it off for her.

"Heh," she laughed at herself. "Thanks, Asami," she rubbed the back of her neck.

We started on our homework. At first I was helping Korra with her math like I usually did, but she seemed to understand it well enough to do it herself, so we worked queitly on our own stuff. I was working on the beginning of an english paper for Mr. Tenzin, about greek myths and their morals. I was focused and jotting down all my ideas on the rough draft, when Korra tapped me on the hand. I jumped a little in surprise.

"Sorry for interupting you, but could you check this?" she looked slightly guilty so I gave her a smile telling her it was ok.

"Yeah sure," I took her paper and looked over her work. I was amazed at how much she had improved since I had started helping her. She did make mistakes here and there, but not as nearly as much as she did before. "This is great," I told her. She furrowed her brows.

"Really? I wasn't sure if I did a few of them right," she admitted.

"No, Korra you've improved a lot," I tried to boost her up, and I got back a small grin. I told her what little mistakes she had made, and we both went back to working.

We worked for about an hour till we both decided to just relax. We both sat in a comfortable silence enjoying each other's company when Korra's phone went off. I slightly looked up hoping she wouldn't notice that I was looking at her. She had gotten a text, and was smiling while she replied.

You know that feeling when you're just compelled to look at someone? That's what I was feeling right now, and I had no idea why. I just wanted to look at her face...

_...What are you doing, self?_ I asked myself as I quickly moved my eyes down. I never really noticed how pretty the color of her eyes were. They were a clear blue, like the beautiful beaches you see on post cards.

"Hey," she called for my attention, and I looked up trying not to look out of sorts, wondering if she saw me looking at her.

"huh?" I looked at questioningly.

"Are you free this weekend?" I was a little surprised at her question, and didn't know exactly how to reply.

"umm- I don't kn- I mean- I think-..." I composed myself. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I'm free."

Korra smiled at me," Great because I was- um... I was wondering if you would like a tour of the city," she asked shyly.

I was really happy when she suggested a tour. I've been in the city only for about a week, and although I seen enough to fall in love with it, I haven't exactly seen the whole city; in addition my memories were a really fuzzy about the way the city looked. Plus I would get to be with Korra for like a whole day.

"Yeah I would totally enjoy that," I smiled


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tour part 1

I don't know why I was being so indecisive with my clothes this morning. I had changed my top about five times already. I wanted to look better than I usually did for my tour with Korra, but not anything to much, something casual, but impressive.

After rummaging through my closet for a bit longer, I came across a burgendy leather jacket, and matched it up with a white v-neck. I planned to wear them with my black jeans and boots. I looked at my phone for the time, and it was already eleven thirty. Korra was supposed to be coming over at twelve. I quickly threw my clothes on and brushed my hair. I looked at myself through the mirror, taking in my full appearance.

_I look okay._ I thought as I fixed my hair a little more, and parts of my make up.

_Ring... _after a few seconds a servant came up to my room.

"Ms. Sato you have a guest," he told me. I smiled knowing it was Korra, and walked down the stairs to see her in a navy blue baseball-t that hugged her curves, a pair of washed out blue jeans, and a pair of worn out sneakers. Her hair was let down, and shaped her face more.

"Hey, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah are we gonna take the car-"

"I was actually planning on just walking, and taking the buses," she said as she took a piece of paper from her small backpack. "I have everything planned out already," she smiled looking a little embarrassed.

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this," I smiled and walked towards her to be by her side.

I felt really warm at her thoughts about planning everything. It made me feel cared for by someone else besides my father and the hired servants, by my friend. We left the estate walking side by side towards one of the city bus stops.

The sun was out in the sky shining brightly. There were few clouds that covered the blue sky, and a nice warm breeze flowed through the air.

"Ok so first I'm going to take you to Republic Park. It's really pretty, and has cute ponds and stuff, " she said as we made our way closer to the bus stop. "To get there we have to take the bus all the way down town," she explained to me. "It's should be about thirty minutes," she yawned.

I looked over and smiled, "You could get some more rest on the bus than," I teased her.

"Hey, I had a full six hours... I think," she moved her eyes up thinking.

"That's not enough, plus you said it was about thirty minutes so feel free too," I tried to tell her it was ok. I mean she did only plan this whole tour, and we were going to be up and about the whole day.

A white bus, lined with dark green lines, arrived at the stop.

"Let's go," she took my hand and pulled me up. I still thought her hands were really soft.

We took two seats near the front. I assumed Korra accepted what I told her because before I knew it she was sleeping, and her head slowly made its way on my shoulder. I felt a bit jittery and excited, and I didn't know exactly why.

Korra's hair was really smooth and soft, and her smell calmed some of the jittery and excited feelings a little. I really enjoyed her being next to me. I thought she just had that good vibe kinda thing, and she effected me in a good way.

I put my ear buds in , and patiently waited. I looked out the window. I saw so many satomobiles riding along the rodes. The side walks filled with more people, and side venues. The bus made many other stops. I could tell we were getting closer to down town as the sidewalks started to become larger, and more packed with people. I checked the time, and we've been on the bus for about twenty minutes already, so I decided to wake Korra since I didn't know exactly where we would be stopping.

"Hey, Korra, time to wake up," I shook her shoulders and spoke softly.

"Mmm, just a little longer," she mummbled and re-adjusted herself on my shoulder. I smiled and looked at her. She looked so peaceful, and content with sleeping on the bus.

"Hey, we're already getting closer into downtown," I told her still speaking softly. She didn't move for a little, but relunctanly got up, and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to tame it. She looked over at the bus schedule, and time.

"We get off in another three stops," she told me, "I'm still tired though," she set her head back on my shoulder, but still kept her eyes open.

I wasn't prepared for the initial contact at first, and tensed but I quickly got over it, and set my head on hers. It just felt like the right thing to do.

I just felt so comfortable with Korra, and she's really grown on me for the time I've been with her. She was the most that I've ever had of a friend, and this was all a new experience for me.

We sat leaning on each other for the duration of time it took to get to our stop. Korra pulled me by the hand and led me out the bus.

The side walks were filled with rushing people, and we were in the shade of the large buildings; it felt cooler. The sun still shined brightly in the blue sky.

"Come on, it's this way," she still lead me by my hand as she navigated us through the crowd of people. Her scent washed through me as she pulled me along. We came out into the sun. "Here we are," she let go of me while I took in the scenery.

The park was breath taking. It was patched with small hills and cute ponds just like Korra had said. They were filled of ducks, and people were all over mingling, and playing. The park gave an amazing view of the ocean, and the Great Bridge that connected one side of the harber to the other. I could vaguely smell the salt from the ocean, and the fresh grass. It was truly beautiful.

"Wow," I let out a breath and smiled. I looked over at Korra and caught her smiling back at me.

"It's great isn't it?" she asked. I nodded because I couldn't even fathom on how perfect I thought it looked. "Let's find a spot," she took my hand again. I was starting to get used to her hand in mine by now, and it felt good and reassuring.

Before I could ask her "a spot for what?" she pulled out a blue blanket and set in on the spot she picked.

_ A picnic? How sweet. _I thought. This park seemed perfect for picnics.

Korra had gotten everything set, and patted the spot next to her for me to sit down. I took my seat next to her and laid down, closing my eyes, and taking a deep breath. I still was processing how amazing this tour was already.

"Hey," I called to Korra.

"Huh?" she responded as I could hear her rummaging through her bag.

" I just wanted to say thanks. This is perfect," I expressed my appreciation to her.

"Not so fast missy, we're not even close to done with this tour, and you have to try this," I sat up to see her waving a sandwhich in my face. I smiled at her response, and took the sandwhich.

We ate together not talking much. I looked over to see Korra done eating and gazing at the ocean. I swore I just couldn't even apprehend how amazing her eyes were. I just couldn't get over them. They just seemed to put my in a trance everytime I looked more closely at her.

She swiftly turned her head and caught me staring, but this time I didn't look away or blush. I smiled and so did she.

"Wanna feed the ducks now?" she stood up and lended her hand down for me.

"Yeah I would really like that," I took her hand.

We spent about thirty minutes feeding the ducks. "Ow," Korra swiftly pulled her hand back. "That one keeps biting me," she pointed at a duck that seemed to stare back at her as if proposing a duel. I laughed.

"Look," I took out a piece of bread to feed the same duck, but even before the bread was close to it, it took a large snap, and took the tip of my finger. "Ow," I pulled back just like Korra did. I looked back at it, "You're a mean little bugar aren't you," I told the duck, and it quacked back at me. I went wide eyed.

Korra was wide eyed also, but started to laugh histerically. "Oh my gosh... I'm dieing," she said in between laughs bending down and holdng he stomach.

I was silently laughing also, but I wanted to play around with Korra so I put a serious face on. "Are you laughing at me," I put my hand on my hip.

"No- no I wasn't- meant," she was still gigling a bit and was out of breath.

"I'll give you something to laugh about," I ran after her laughing. She looked confused at first, but when I tackled her to the ground and started tickling her, relization finally hit her.

"Asa- asa-mi... please... stop!" she said inbetween laughs and breaths. I didn't stop and smiled as she squirmed and laughed trying to escape me. After tickling her for a few minutes, I stopped, noticing her face was becoming a deeper shade of red, and she was saying she couldn't breath.

I let her up and we smiled at eachother, maybe a little to long. Her eyes still getting at me.

"So... where to next," I asked breaking the contact.

"um-," she looked up and thought. "I'm going to take you to down down town," she said. I eyed her questioningly. "Like the center of the city," she said.

I looked back at her and smiled. She made me feel so welcomed since I've met her, and I was really appreciative of that.

"I'm really happy you're doing this for me Korra," I smiled at her.

"I'm really happy I'm doing it," she smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tour part 2

Korra and I had taken another bus to get closer to town square. She had told me that she had a few things to show me before we were actually going to be in town sqaure. I didn't mind; in fact, I was kinda curious about what she wanted to show me.

We were just stepping off the bus full of other passengers. Now that we were closer to town square, the skycrapers and building blocked the sun from coming inbetween them, but it was still up there somewhere in the bright blue sky.

More people packed the sidewalks, and they all seemed to be in more of a rush. Korra lead the way and I tried my best to follow without losing her.

_Freak! _I just lost her after being rudely shoved to the side by a person in a huge rush. I looked over at the heads of the crowd. I was frantic to find Korra. "Korra!" I yelled after not being able to pinpoint her. I could feel my anxiety build up; for, I didn't know exactly where I was at, how to get home, and I had lost Korra.

"Asami," Korra appeared out of the crowd and took my shoulders. She looked worried with her puppy eyes. "Here," she showed me her hand and gave back a reasuring look. I took it not wanting to be seperated again. "Don't let go," she called back as she started to navigate the crowd once again.

We had walked through the toughest part of the crowd, and the waves of people have past. The side walk was more calm, and I don't think I had to hold on to Korra anymore to no lose her. I didn't let go though, and neither did she.

As we walked more I noticed how the buildings had a more modern and futuristic architecture to them. Even the streets seemed different; more clean, and designed. I snook a glance at Korra. She didn't seem like a person that would ever come to an architectural or design setting. Plus she hated math.

"We're almost there," she told me. I looked around more to see what she was going to show me. She lead me into one of the modern looking buildings. We walked up to the clerk that was at the front desk. I was totally confused right now. What was she going to show me? She let go of my hand to rummage through her bag. She placed two pieces of paper down on the counter and gave it to her. The clerk nodded, and she lead me into the main set of double doors.

"Wow," I let out. She had gotten us tickets to see a pro robotics team match. "Korra you didn't-"

"I know how much you're into this kind of stuff so I went out and found this for you," she gestured to the stadium full of robots killing eachother. I laughed and smiled at her.

"This is so amazing," I gave her a hug. Her refreshing sent was starting to become intoxicating. She was so thoughtful and caring. I mean how could I not hug her for what she's done.

We sat and watched the match as all of the robots tried to demolish eachother. I could probably go on and on about the engineering and designs the robots had. That's what I did to Korra, and I'm pretty she sure was starting to get annoyed by it. "Sorry if I'm annoying you with tech talk. You don't have to listen if you don't want to," I told her.

"Asami, I'm glad to listen to your cutsey tech talk, and if anything your everything but annoying," she smiled at me.

_Wait, did she just call me cute? And just compliment me with everyting but annoying? Well she's not that shabby herself; in fact she's super cute..._

I smiled and put my head down a little to hide my blush. I tried not to look suspicous to what I just thought to myself. "Thanks Korra. You know you're amazing right?" I told her.

"I could stand more praise," she grinned crookedly.

The match lasted about an hour. When it was over we gathered ourselves and left the building. It was colder now that it was getting closer to the evening.

There weren't that many people on the sidewalks anymore, but Korra held her hand out , not even looking at me like it was kinda subconcious. I smiled at the gesture and took her hand.

"Where are we going now?" I asked her. We stood side by side now.

"We're gonna walk through town square now, and you can do some shopping or something, if you want," she told me. I nodded at the plan, and we continued down the busiling streets.

Town square was amazingly pretty for a city. I mean it was surprisingly clean. The skyscrapers that were around us all had giant electrical signs advirtising a whole bunch of stuff, and many people roamed around. There were many side carts of foods, and candies. It smelt musty, but also had a bitter sweetness to it from the candies.

As I took in the setting, Korra had let go of my hand, and I could've sworn she took a little warmth with her. I was confused as she sauntered over somewhere, but I was soon distracted by a family. I young boy was crying over his icecream as it began to melt, and his mother was trying to calm him down. I stopped starring only to find myself a lone again.

_Really self? This is like the second time..._ I thought.

"Korra!" I yelled searching the crowd. I was becoming frantic again when a hand had taken mine. I knew it was Korra's.

"Sorry," she rubbed the back of her neck causing her to let go. "I got distracted by some cotton candy," she gave one to me. When her hand was free again I took it again, and hoped it wasn't weird for her, but I didn't want to lose her again. I was being totally dependent on her in this situation. When she didn't tug away or loosen her grip on me, I guessed she didn't mind me pretty much leaning on her for support this whole day.

"Let's go," she lead me.

We weren't holding hands anymore as we walked along the small shops. There were many families, teenagers, and adults shopping today since it was Saturday. Many of the children were hyper and jumpy, and this made me smile inside, seeing how happy they were. I used to be like that.

Korra and I walked along for a long time. She told me all about her experiences in the city, like the one time her family was kicked out of the park for fishing. She had told me it was one of their first times in the city, and they were used to fishing for their food in the south. I smiled at her stories, but was saddened remembering my parents.

We walked in silence for a bit just walking. I was just thinking. I was never normal and I wouldn't just start being. I was born to be adored by the public, but hated in jealousy by my peers, but ever since my mother passed, life was no where near that. I was usually alone, the press still banging on my door, but I didn't have peers; in fact, I had no one but my father, and he was either extremely busy or drunk in reverie and alchohol most days. And yet here I stood walking with the girl who I would consider my best friend. Now I'm in a normal high school with other teenagers, and I have my own group of friends now.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Korra took my hand and gave a squeeze. "Hey," she looked at me worriedly. "Are you okay, tired?" she asked me.

I gave a weak smile at her. I wasn't sure if she knew how kind she's been to me; how caring. "I'm just really glad I know you, Korra," I told her. She furrowed her brows confused, but didn't ask anymore.

The city was alive as ever in the evening. All the lights started to come on, clouding the lights of the stars in the sky. It was colder now, and the streets louder.

We contiued walking, while I took in my surroundings. I was starting to get a little hungry and tired now.

"There's one last spot I want to show you, than we can go home," she smiled.

"What is it?" I asked. I mean we've been through most of down town, and she's even took me to a robotics match. What else would she show me?

"It's a secret," she smirked.

We walked for what felt like thirty minutes, and I was tired now. She lead me away from the busiling evening of downtown, and I could smell the ocean again but couldn't see it.

She took me further, and I could see the ocean now. The moon, and city casting light upon it causing it to look a type of yellow on the coast. "This is one of my favorite spots in the city," Korra said. "I always come here if I'm tired of... well everything," I looked towards her worriedly. I've never seen Korra in bad, sad, or mad situation. It made me sad that I wasn't ever able to help her before with her problems because believe it or not, she's helped me with a lot of mine. I don't think she is aware of it though.

"It's beautiful," I commented as I took a sit on the sand and took a large breath. Korra walked over and sat next to me with her knees tucked into her chest.

"Are you sure you're okay, Asami?" she looked at me concerningly. "You looked troubled earlier," she finished.

"I'm just tired, that's all," I told her because I really didn't want to start up the emotions for my family again. I leaned my head on her shoulder.

"Just tell me if anythings wrong, Asami," she spoke softly. "I know you didn't have a lot of people around you growing up... but I'm here if you need me. Okay?"

I nodded my head still on her shoulder. "I'm really glad you did this for me," I said quietly thinking about the whole day.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Problems

I closed the door to the estate. The tour with Korra was truly amazing, and I couldn't believe how great of a tour guide she was. I was really surprised to see how caring, and thoughtful she was for me. She was incredible.

I looked at the time. It was already eleven. Wow. We weren't planning to be gone so long, but we took our time at the small little beach while we talked for a long time about small things. "Dad," I called, and didn't get a response. I tried again with the same outcome. I was starting to worry. He didn't even text me or anything while I was out. I was getting antsy. My father hasn't had one of his episodes since we moved into the city, but he did have a nack for it.

I immediantly dropped my bags, and made my way up to his room. I was saddened to find his bed empty. I was already drawing conclusions that he was probably trying to drink his problems away. I quickly made my way to the workshop behind the house.

"Dad?" I opened the door and looked disappointed at him. He was out on the ground with many beer bottles rolling around. Tears rimmed my eyes. He often got drunk, and did this when he had and episode about my mother. He goes crazy and thinks it was his fault mom died, because he was the one that was driving. It must've been worse for him since I was also gone the whole day. I felt so bad that I wasn't here to help him.

I took in more of the setting, and some of our draftings were now ripped, wet, and smelt of alchohol. I shook my head in disappointment, and the tears shed. "Dad," I said softly crying as I knelt besides him. I could tell he has been crying from his puffed eyes and the resedue left on his cheeks. I set a hand on his shoulder. "Come on dad. It's not your fault," I told his unconsious self. "I'm here now," I shook him slightly trying to wake him. He was completly out right now, and I couldn't drag him up to his room so I went back and grabbed a blanket. I laid it out on him and walked up to my room.

I laid in my bed not quiet able to fall asleep. I hated it when my father did this. It scared me everytime. I thought it would get worse everytime, and it has, but I'm afraid it might lead to him in the hospital next.

I tossed and turned remembering the events of the night that my mother had passed. We were driving back from a formal get together for my father's company. We were driving along smoothly when we were hit by a drunk driver. Everything was a blurr that seemed to last hours than slowly was drowned out by blackness.

Me and my father had survived with some minor injuries, but mom was out cold, and they wouldn't allow use to see her body. I was so small and confused. It broke my heart to see my father crying and frantically trying to get into the ambulance that mom was in. It still breaks my heart today to see him act the same way.

I slowly fell into a calming sleep.

* * *

On Sunday my father had locked himself up in his room. He didn't like me seeing him like this, but the fact that he could be getting drunk, or doing something else in his room alone scared me. I spent the day alone in my room also, finishing up some home work and more.

It was getting late while I was working on more designs when I was shocked to hear my father come out of his room. I slowly made my way up to check on him. He terribly smelt of strong alchohol, and appeard drunk. He must have his own stash in his bedroom.

"Asami, I'm so sorry," He slurred his words. "Just go back into your room," he waved me off. I looked at him bewildered. I knew he was on his way to get more alchohol.

"Dad," I walked up to him and took his arm. "It's not your fault," I said softly, and led him down stairs to the living room to sit down. He began to resist and pull away from me. He was angryily crying, and muttered on about how it was in fact his fault.

Seeing him like this made tears poor out of my eyes. I tried my best to try and restrain him, and sooth him with a softer tone in my voice, but it was hard because my voice cracked while I did my best to calm him down.

He eventually curled up and just cried. I looked at him. He looked like a young child disappointed in themselves because they did something their parents didn't approve of. This sight made me cry more. I cuddled around him trying to reasure him, and I did this till I noticed his breathing became slower. He was asleep now. I put a blanket around him and went up to my room.

It was almost like I was the one caring for him; he was the child, and I was stuck as the adult.

I woke up to my alarm with a stuffy nose. I looked at the clock, it was 6:30, and the bus would be coming in about an hour so I put out my alarm and laid for a while.

I didn't really want to go to school today, not with what happened to my father on my back the whole day. I thought about what I was going to miss, and remembered the math project. Presentations were today and I didn't want to pass up on it. I still laid in my bed not wanting to move, but I relunctenly got up only to get ready, and wear a pear of sweats, a t- shirt, and my favorite green coat. Too lazy to fix up my hair like I usually did, I threw it up in a ponytail. I didn't want to go through the trouble with my contacts so I grabbed my glasses and went downstairs to grab an apple.

Before I left the estate I ordered one of the servants to check up on my dad, tell him to get some fresh air, that he's not allowed to drink, and that he should rest. Even though I knew he wasn't exactly going to listen, I did want him to know I was going to help him get throught this.

I walked towards the bus stop in the morning breeze. The sky was covered in patches of clouds, and it was cooler than usual. I put my head phones in wanting to avoid any conversations. I was the first one there, and I sat on the curb to tired to stand. More people started to arrive after a few minutes. I kept my head down because no one should be approaching a girl with her head phones and head down, you just didn't do it.

I could see Korra approach and sit next to me. I didn't want to talk much so I kept my ear buds in trying to make it obvious I wasn't going to be talking. I was glad when she didn't say anything, but just sat next to me. I hoped I didn't come off as annoyed though, because I didn't want her to think that I was. Her presence was comforting for me, and I enjoyed it. It took my mind off my father just a little bit.

I was on my way to lunch, and I was feeling down this whole day. My presentation went well as I thought it would, but the thoughts of my father were still really bothering me. I walked into the lunch room watching and listening to everyone mingle and talk. It was overwhelming, and I was taken back by a large wave of nausua flow through my brain. It was beginning to pound.

I was hungry so I took some fruits from the concession stand and walked my way back outside for some fresh air. I sat out behind the school on the large side of the stairs. I haven't seen the whole group together while I was there, and I just wanted some peace so I put my earbuds in and listened to some music. People occasionally passed by, but ignored me. I sat there taking in the fresh air trying to clear my mind. I was surprised to feel my phone vibrate in my coat.

_Where r u? R u alright?- _**Korra**

I looked at my phone for a moment. As I was going to respond, I decided against it. I didn't want to drag Korra into my problems. It's not like I haven't delt with this by myself alone...How alone I thought I was. My phone vibrated again.

_Do you need to talk? U seemed a bit off since last night...anyways im here for u ok -_**Korra**

She did tell me she would be there to talk. I thought about it for a little bit. Did I really want to drag her into my family mess? No, not really. I decided against telling her. She didn't exactly deserve to deal with my problems. She's already helped me a lot just for being there. I got my phone out to text her back.

_No, Im fine...just needed some fresh air. _I wrote. I bet she knew I wasn't quiet telling the whole truth.

I sat there for the rest of break.

I was already changed before the bell for class the began rang. I sat on the bench for a while waiting for the call that we were allowed outside. I was beginning to get impatient. I was trying to avoid Korra for I knew she was probably going to ask again. Lin yelled through the locker room. We could leave for roll call now, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I quickly got up and walked for role call.

It was hard to avoid Korra because I did stand next to her for role call, and we were partners for our activities today. After warm-ups we walked to the field for our excercises.

"Hey," she walked up to my side, and put her hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see her worried for me. I ached on the inside at her puppy dog eyes. She gave me a reasurring squeeze and nodded at me before walking over to start. I was surprised when she didn't push me to talk. It felt good knowing she wasn't going to exactly push me for an explanation, and that she wasn't going to do anything forceful to get any answers from me.

"Asami, do you still want to go to the cafe afterschool?" Korra asked as we walked back into the locker room. "You don't have to if you don't want. You could have time to yourself for a-," She was so nice, and thoughtful for others. She should totally get the 'Most Amazing Human Being' award.

"No, I would love to go still," I told her. "Besides I could go for a muffin," I gave a fake smile. I didn't really feel like going out, but I didn't exactly want to go back home either. I needed something to get my father off my mind for a little bit.

* * *

We had finished up with homework and started walking home. We walked in silence. I could see Korra catching glances at me every now and than, but I wasn't really able to get her full expression because I kept my head tilted down. Korra abruptly broke the silence.

"I can't stand it anymore," Korra said after a few minutes. I looked back questioningly. "Asami, I know you're not okay, and I really don't like seeing you so- so...distant.

I was surprised at her last statement, but I put my head down shook it. "I don't know Korra," I said.

"Come on," she took my arm and led me to a bench on the side. Her strong grip felt comforting and reassuring. I relunctantly sat down.

"I just don't think...I should drag you into my problems," I said quietly while trying to avoid eye contact because if I saw those eyes, I swear I would be over with.

"Well since I'm your friend now, I'm entitled to being dragged into your problems," she took my hand. "And same vice versa," she gave a small smile. We sat closely, and now I could smell her, so refreshing. She had no idea how much of a good friend she was for me. It was so relieving to know she cared. I've never had anyone to really do that for me. It was just that I didn't want to trouble her so.

After thinking about it, and looking into her bright blue eyes I gave in, "If I tell you, promise you won't annoy me anymore," I teased her trying to cheer up the moment. She smiled and tightened her grip on my hand. I gave a squeeze back, and I could feel my face start to heat up. I hoped my blush wasn't that obvious.

"I can't really promise that, Asami," she wore her crooked grin, that was just so dorky, and I laughed. It was the first time today.

I confided in the her. She was the first person that's ever known this part of my life, besides the servants, and they didn't really care for it. I told her everything. How I was so alone; how my father drank; how it scared me; how my mother passed. Korra listened contently, nodding when to nod, and making faces in response to some things. When I seemed to choke up on my words she told me it was okay if I didn't want to talk further and gave my hand another squeeze, but I couldn't stop now, so I did my best to push through it.

We talked for a while about it, but eventually got up to make our way home. I walked Korra up to the front steps of her house. As she was about to walk in I felt compelled to take her wrist. She whipped her head around, and raised an eyebrow. Her bright blue eyes looked back questioningly at me, and I just couldn't really take it anymore. I pulled her into a hug.

I swore I could've stayed there forever. She smelt so good and refreshing, and she was so reassuring. It felt so right. "Thanks for talking, Korra," I whispered into her ear.

"I'm glad I could help," her breath on my ear sent goose bumps through me, and I clung to her more.

_Wow, how can she be so nice, and caring, and smell so good? _I asked myself still clinging to her. When she let go I felt a wave of disappointment, but tried my best for it not to show.

"See tomorrow, Asami," she called back, and I could tell her face was flushed a bit, and this caused mine to also.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Talks

"Dad," I knocked on his door. When I didn't get a response, I slowly turned the knob, and opened the door into his quarters.

His room was large, and had furniture of all dark brownish red. His bed was on the left side of his room, with his drawers at the end of it. He had a larg counter top, and desk area in front of his bed. With the curtains closed, the room seemed red from the faint light coming from behind them.

A small smile crept on my face when I saw his room clean, and that it didn't smell of alchohol, but his musty cologne. He was asleep, lightly breathing in his bed. I made my way to the side of his bed and took a sit next to him, quietly making sure I wouldn't wake him.

I looked at his face. It was starting to wrinkle more from work, and stress, but right now he seemed so at peace, and it made me feel calmer so see him like this. I sat a little longer just remeniscing the times we had together and just thinking. I hoped his episodes wouldn't climb anymore than it has already. I didn't want to see him hurt.

"Love you," I said quietly as I made my way out of his room.

* * *

I was just working on more designs and parts for the new line of Satomobiles in the work shop. It's late now, and I was just trying to let out some steam with working when my phone rang in my bag. I walked up off the stool, and over to my bag on the ground next to the entrance. I pulled out my phone.

_Hey, how r u holding up...I was just wondering if you were ok... sorry if I woke you _**-Korra**

I was a little surprised to see her text me right now. It was already almost eleven, and I thought she would be sleeping by now. I was glad she did text me though. It showed me how much she was thinking about it, but now I was feeling bad that I was probably keeping her up with worry. She has already helped my tons like in school; she gave me a whole day tour around town; and she helped me with my family problems. The list goes on. I was still glad she was thinking of me though.

_Yeah im doing good, and my dad's already trying to sweat the episode off... you didn't wake me im just working on some drafts, but why r u awake missy ? ;). _I typed into my phone.

_Is the winky emoji to much? _ I asked myself. Before I could clarify with self, my thumb decides against all, and presses send. _Freak was that to much. Am I implying to much. I mean Korra is like my best friend, but will she think- _I was brought from my self indulgent thoughts when she quickly texted back.

_U should go get some sleep Sato ;)...ive just been lieing in bed not able to sleep much -_**Korra**

_She sent a winky back...does this mean something? _I felt a little jittery at the thought, but immediantly felt a bit remorse cause I was probably the reason she was up still.

_Sorry if my problems didn't let u sleep but I can handle them sooo don't u worry ;). _I wrote. 'Is another winky to much?' If it was I just sent it, I thought as I hit the send button again.

_Ill worry all I want :P... even if that means staying up all night just thinking about u and your problems -_**Korra**

Thinking of me? I felt a samll ache at the message. It sent a weird wave of this feeling throughout my body. It was surprising and new. I've never felt something like it, but after thinking about it for a moment I shook it off and texted her back.

_Just get some sleep ok... Ill see you tomorrow... nighty night :P._

_ Night night :) -_**Korra**

* * *

"Hey," Korra ran up to me. It's lunch time, and I was just on my way to the lunch room. "Miss Sato," she gave me a small shove.

I gave a small smile and shoved back, "Korra," she raised a brow probably becaue I just copied her, but it made her look really cute. I wondered if anybody has told her how cute she was.

"How are things with your dad?" she asked concerningly.

_Wow she's quick with comforting. _I thought, but I really liked it. I guess I was just out of sorts because I didn't really know how to react to being comforted by other people. It felt reassuring and good to know she was worried for me. It was just something I've never quiet really felt before.

"He's getting better," I told her with a small smile. "I just hope it doesn't escalate into anything bad," I put my head down. She took my arm in her reassuring grip. The contact between us sent a shiver down my spine.

"Just think positive. I'm sure you can help him out of this one," she smiled at me. I wasn't quiet sure what was happening, but I could feel my heart beat rise and I felt this different ache in the pit of my stomach.

I gave a nod and small smile back, "Thanks Korra," I told her. I couldn't really believe how many times I've thanked the other girl.

She gave me another smile. That same feeling swam through me.

_Weird..._ I cluched my stomach.

"Hungry?" she asked.

I looked back,"um- it's just- yeah I'm hungy. Let's go," I couldn't really bring out the words to explain what I was feeling so I just let it cover itself up.

We grabbed our lunch from the line and headed back to our table.

"Asami, we missed you," Bolin proclaimed as I took my seat at the table.

"Bolin, I saw you yesterday," I raised my brow, "remember theater?"

"No, we've missed you since lunch yesterday," he said matter-a-factly. "Where were you," he asked.

"I was- um- I," I didn't want to exactly say I was avoiding everyone to get some fresh air, now did I?

"She was off talking to Mr. Varrick about some robotics stuff," Korra cut in for me. I silently let out a deep sigh, and gave her a small smile of thanks. She smiled back. I was surprised when my heart hitched up a bit again.

_What's with me? _I asked myself as this feeling started creeping from within myself.

"Oh does that mean you can make me a robot that I can rehearse with," Bolin said over exageratingly.

"I doubt she would make a machine so you could talk _more_, Bolin," Mako smirked at his brother.

Everyone started laughing, and the feeling seemed to fade, so I just ignored it for the time being. We ate and laughed more just like normal teenagers would. I took it all in and smiled to myself. I was really getting better at this whole friends thing, I guess.

* * *

Today Korra and I wouldn't be having our usual homework/study session after school because she had a major soccer prep thing for the tornement that would be in about a week. I walked home slowly wanting to savor every sound of music I was listening to through my ear buds.

I could've riden the bus home, but I just didn't really want to deal with Booker and the rest of the noise today. It was a good day too. It felt good to just walk and breath, like I was just making sure I was still alive throught this mess.

I walked slowly taking in deep breaths of air, with my head up. The sky never failed to be beautiful. It was it's amazing shade of bright blue- 'like Korra's eyes?'- with random whisps and bunches of clouds. I smiled. It was so imperfectly perfect.

I eventually made my way back to the estate, and pushed through the door. I immediately began to think of my father. I'm pretty sure he's still getting his bearings and should be well enough by now. I quickly make my way up the steps of the stairs hoping by twos. I'm a bit timid and scared to see if my father has tried to rest, or has sunken back into his pool of alchohol, denial, and sadness. I slowly make my way to his door, but it seemed to pass within one second. I stood in front of his room, and I could feel my chest tense up and tighten. I took a deep breath and twisted the knob. "Dad?" I asked softly before I opened the door.

"Asami," it was a quiet response, but it was a response. I couldn't really make anything of it; in fact, it sounded just plain. I was curious and worried about what he would be doing, so I pushed through the door ever so slowly.

I scanned his large room and took it in with my eyes, and found him over his desk with his eyebrows. I was glad it didn't smell like alchohol. My eyes widened at the sight of my father. I knew he was getting better, but I didn't think he should start working again yet. I met his eyes. I was surprised to see them full of anger... resentment? I couldn't exactly tell, but I knew I had disturbed him. I looked closer, and saw he had bags under blood shot eyes. I swallowed up any fear I had knowing that interupting him was an awful thing to do while he was working, and let my worry seep out.

"Dad, you shouldn't be up working already," I said with a mask of sterness under my actuall scared self. I've never really seen him like this and it was beginning to get out of any hands I actually had on this mess.

"I'm working on important business, Asami," he looked emotionless, like a rock. "Now just leave," he made a brushing motion with his hand telling me to shoo and looked back down at his papers.

I was going to argue for him to just relax a rest, but I knew I wasn't going to win, so I let out a sigh and trudged my way out.

I sat in my room fustrated that I couldn't exactly help in this situation. He was trying to shut my out, and this has happened a few times, but were all resolved with a quick move to a different state or a new nation. I was worrying about how his conflicts wouldn't be solved so easily, and was probably just eating at him right now, and I couldn't help or prevent any of this.

* * *

I had my papers spread out around me, and threw the ones in my hand in exasperation. "Huh," I breathed loudly as I slumped into my bed. It's pretty late now, and I'm just tired. I laid there for a while trying to let my fustration out as my thoughts went back to my father with ever breath. I was brought out of my thoughts with a call on my phone. I let out another deep breath, and reached for my phone on the night stand. It was Korra.

"Hey," I was surprised at the groginess in my voice and immediately tried to cover it up with clearing my throat.

"You sound just dandy," I could basicly hear her smirk, and I smiled.

"Just working on stuff," I said back.

"You're always working on stuff, Asami," I could see her roll her eyes now.

I let out a small laugh because she was kinda right, "So...How was that soccer prep thing," I asked.

"It was excruciating, and I think my brain is fried, and my legs boiled," she explained.

"Stop whining, I bet you enjoyed it though because you're doing what you love... you do love soccer right?" I asked, but I already knew the answer to it.

"I'm in love with it," I could picture her crooked grin, and everything. There was a small pause neither of us speaking.

"Um soo- why did you call?" I asked.

"Just checking in on you -_Korra let's go- _Sorry, Asami, I gotta catch the bus. I'll text you later tonight okay," I could hear the wind past through the mic like she was running.

"I'll be waiting," I smiled, "Thanks again Korra," wow, I was thanking her again.

I finished up with studying and stuff, and I had set everything in a neat pile on one of the nighstands. I laid in bed changed out into my pjs and all ready to fall asleep, but I laid wide awake. I was waiting for Korra to text, and my phone was settled in my hand. I looked at the time. It's already eleven, and that meant I've been laying here for well over an hour. I was disappointed, and I couldn't deny it, but for what? Because Korra didn't give me a good night text? I think I could live without it. Maybe?

As I was setting my phone back on the night stand I was shocked when it brightly lit up; in fact, I almost dropped it. After I got over my initial shock I took a breath, and smiled at my phone.

_Sorry :( ... you're probably already asleep right now... night :) -_**Korra**

I wondered what took her so long, but it was okay cause she still texted like she said she would. She stuck to her word. I smiled at this, and was kinda overwhelmed with the feeling of compassion from her. Most of if was probably made up in the process of my brain though, but that didn't matter because I felt happy.

_It's ok... night :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thanks Again

"Uh," I let out a groan as I splash cold water onto my naked face. I looked up into the mirror. I was a mess. I was beginning to get bags under my eyes, and I just looked tired and out of it. Oh how I felt out of it too.

I can't stand it. I can't stand it anymore. The past few days have been really hard for me mentally. I've just been fustrated with everything. My father has turned into a liquid, and I'm unable to grasp, let alone hold onto him and his problems.

I don't remember ever moving away from from the mirror, but I found my self standing in front of my father in his room. This is the first time I actually got to see his face since the last time I saw him at his desk with his blood shot eyes. He's kept me shut out for the while, not speaking to me, not seeing me, not listening to me. His eyes are the same, but his demeanor seemed changed for the worse. He was like a zombie. He was obviously physically alive, but totally dead at the same time. Seeing him like this was killing me. I didn't want to lose him.

"Dad," I tried to keep my voice strong, but when it came out I could feel it waver, frail and weak. I looked back into his eyes. He seemed to be looking back into mine, but I could tell he was looking straight through me, like I wasn't there. He seemed to be engulfed in his own little world where only his greif exsisted and ate at him day by day. "It's not your fault, so stop it-" I choked on my own voice, and tears were slamming against my eyes wanting to be shed. I tried to keep myself composed, and seemingly strong. "Just stop being like this," I couldn't hold the tears back as they all crashed against my barriers. They spilled.

As I cried I couldn't think of anything else to say to him. I doubt he was listening in there anyways. He hasn't said anything back to me and still stands not moving, just staring.

It was heartbreaking to finally come the the realization that I coudn't do anything. I was powerless in this situation now. I've already done all I could to breach his walls, and try to lead him back, but I knew he wasn't going to move anymore. He was a large boulder stuck to its spot, unwilling to move under any amount of force.

"I'm sorry, Asami," I guess I should've been elated to hear those words, to hear him talk to me, to hear him apologize, but it wasn't him. He took strides towards me, and I was shcoked to know I was acutally scared of him at that moment. With every stride he took I took one back. Before I knew it I was past the threshold of his room, and he stood inside, the corridor seperating us. We stood for seconds that seemed turned into minutes.

I tried to search for him, but was cut short when he closed the door on me. Any connection I was still trying to grasp seemed to be cut like scissors to a string, but I wasn't going to give so easily. I walked away from his room, but I wasn't going to give up on him just yet. He was the only family I had left. I would get my time with him soon, rather he or myself likes it or not, but I just needed a break from all this.

I went to my room, and got my phone. I wasn't quiet sure what to do, but I knew I didn't want to be in the estate right now. Before I knew it my fingers were over Korra's name in my contacts.

_Um...Do you mind if I stay over at your place? _I asked. It took only a few moments for her to text back.

_No, not at all, but is something wrong Asami. Why do you want to come over? _**-Korra**

_I just need to get out of the estate for a bit that's all... if your still suspecting I'll just tell you when I get there ok. _I gave a wry smile for knowing she was still probably going to probe me for answers.

_Ok see u soon... hurry up :)_**\- Korra**

I don't know if it's a Korra thing, but she was really good at bringing up the mood, even through text. I was glad to know she was there for me. She was there to pick me out of the mud, and she was the only one that has ever done it while everyone seemed to walk past me. I was really happy I had Korra.

I packed all that I thought I would need for the night and the morning, and made my way out the door without giving anyone a notice as to where I was going. I doubt my father would really notice, but this was to get my father off my mind for the time being so I didn't worry about it, or more like try not to worry about it.

I walked over to Korra's in my sweats, and my coat. It was cold, and dark except for the street lights that helped my find my way to her house. I made my way up the steps to her door, and rang the door bell.

"_Korra! Door."_ I could hear a womens voice yell. 'Probably her mom' I thought, and then I just remembered that I've actually never met Korra's parents.

The door was quickly pulled open, and I smiled when I saw Korra. Her eyes were bright as always, and she wore her crooked grin. Her hair was out facing different directions, like she was either just wrestling, or just got up from a long nap.

"Hey," she smiled and reached for my bag. I pulled them back out of her reach, and she gave a small pout. I smiled mentally at it. I coudn't quiet place it, but I was just crying a few moments ago, and now I found myself smiling at every aspect of Korra. She could just do that to me.

"I think I can carry a bag by myself, Korra," I smiled back and walked into her house. I walked in to meet her parents. Her father had a strong stature and broad shoulders, while her mother was slimer.

"Asami, these are my parents, Seena and Tonraq," she gestured to them. "Mom, dad, this is Asami Sato."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Korra can't ever shut up about you," Senna smiled and laughed because she caused Korra to blush. I gave out a small laugh too. I wonder what she tells her parents about me. I hope it's nothing about my problems or anything. I didn't want to come off as a person with a lot of problems and that's sad a lot because I did have a lot of problems, but I'm still trying to escape sadness. I don't want to be like my father.

"You're right Korra. She is pretty," her father smiled wide, and caused Korra to blush more feriously. I smiled, and remembered I wasn't even wearing make-up anymore. I blushed. Did she tell her parents I was pretty? I mean I did try to look nice most days, but I didn't think she would necessarly use that word to describe me; more like smart; nerdy; obsessed with work maybe?

The enviroment felt really good. Refeshing just like Korra's scent. Well I was in her house. I just couldn't really place it. Everyone has that vibe and feel to them, and Korra's family was just up lifting, and I was really grateful for it. I needed to be helped up from this mess, and Korra was always there to help. I liked it.

"You can put your stuff over here,"she waved me over, and I followed her into her room.

This was the first time I've ever been into it. I wasn't surprised to see that it was blue. The room and its furniture were either different shades of blue, or a color that just complimented blue. The color and feel was really soothing, like hearing the waves over the sand. I was taken aback to have realized there wasn't a guest bedroom like at the estate or anything.

"You don't have a guest bedroom or something?" I really didn't want to intrude into Korra's stuff, or make her sleep on the couch or something because of me.

"We have other rooms, but they're taken up with sparring mats, or bookshelves," she rubbed the back of her neck. "You can take my bed. I'll get the futon," she gave a small smile, and left the room to go get it. At least she isn't sleeping on the couch, and I'll still have her company in the room.

I took a sit on her bed and set my stuff down. I took in more of her room and smiled to myself. It wasn't super big, but it wasn't small either. She had posters, and drawings hung on the walls. A lot of them having to do with soccer.

"Asami," the voice was muffled, but I could tell it was Korra, so I walked over into the hallway. I laughed at the sight of her. She was obviously trying to carry the whole futon instead of easily sliding it on the floor, and it went lopsided and was beginning to topple over her. "Don't laugh, just help...please," I still laughed, but after composing myself a little, I pulled it off her.

"You know it would've been easier to just slide it," I told her as I took it and slid it into her room.

"Uh-umm...yah," she stuttered. I shook my head in amusment. She took the futon from me and set it down on the floor next to the bed. I walked over and laid down in it. It seemed to engulf me with Korra's scent. It felt reassuring like always, and warm.

I turned over to see Korra sitting with her legs crossed on the futon. "Are you okay, Asami," she asked. Her complexion was totally different from the moment in the hallway. She seemed really worried and concerned, and for what? Me?

"I'm fine now. I jus-"

"Are things okay with your dad," she cut in with her brows furrowed.

"Yeah- no- it's just complicated now," I put my head down wanting to avoid her eyes again. They were just too blue, too Korra. I couldn't really bring myself to explain everything that has happened since I last told Korra about it. It was like going back into the pool of non sense after I was already pulled out.

I didn't see but felt Korra settle next to me. I was glad for her support, and before I knew it I was leaning up against her. My head settled on her shoulder. I found myself leaning on her because so many things now, and I wondered if she ever really minded it. She didn't pull away or squirm uncomfortably, but she leaned onto me too. It was good to know I wasn't the only one leaning.

"Are you tired of it," I asked after a few moments of sitting against my only reassurance, Korra.

"Of?" she dragged out the word, and looked back at me. Her eyes seemed to be digging into me, but it felt good. That feeling of, I think it was admiration, swam through my stomach. I looked back focusing on her, her face. I knew she was always cute, but I've never noticed how beautiful she truly was, even if she still had a type of bed head going on.

I don't know how long we looked at each other, but I didn't think I would've minded if it were longer than a pair of best friends would look at each other. Realization hit me after a while, and I put my head down trying to hide my obvious blush.

After I composed myself, and got my rushing blood to a normal level of visibility, I cleared my throat. I looked back at Korra with a more serious expression.

"of-uh- well, of me?" I got it out. I think I was timid to ask her because I was scared of the outcome. It would probably like being hit with a boulder if who you consider your best friend, or even more than that maybe, sincerely says they're tired of you. I would've been thrown under the bus, just like my father has done multiple times, but I always found myself running after it with him. He was my dad after all, but if Korra denied me...I don't really know what I would do. It's like a even tie game on if I were going to run after it, or run away from it. I just didn't want to be hurt again, not again.

She took my hand, "Why would I be? You're Asami Sato, and I'm not just talking about the Sato part even though I love that part about you too, but you're Asami, one of the nicest, and most modest, caring persons I know," she waved her free hand in the air as if it was infinite, and she wore her crooked grin. "Like I said I'm going to always be there if you have to talk, Asami."

She had moved onto the futon now, and it was getting later than late now. We talked more, and the conversations usually turned back to my father, but as much as I tried to get out of it Korra won every time. I did my best to avoid any of the parts that seemed worse for me than others. I wasn't going to be pulled back into the pool, not now at least. After talking for what felt like hours, Korra has basically learned that my father was beginning to neglect me, but I didn't tell her anything about how dead he really was. I don't even think I could've brought myself to say those things anyways.

"I think we should hit the hay, Asami," Korra said as she yawned, and her eyes widened allowing me to look deeper. I don't know, but her eyes were like the cleansing that I needed, like I was pulled from the dirt, and I needed a nice shower. They were her eyes, they were her...

Korra sat up and turned off the lights. I laid back onto her bed, and sat looking up at the ceiling. I laid there for a while just looking into the darkness.

"Thanks again, Korra," I said quietly, still thanking her. I turned over to find Korra sleeping peacefully. I grinned at the sight, and turned back over to try and get some sleep.

"You don't have to keep saying thanks... You're enough," her voice waved over the room, and seemed to echo in my ear. I'm enough... "Night, Asami," I could feel her hand give my hand hanging over the bed a squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

Just wanted to say thanks to all my readers. If you already kinda have predicted where I'm going with this good luck because I'm not so sure myself...lol thanks for the support.

P.S. I do know or at least have a good idea where I'm going with this fic, but I'm more of a go with the flow, so I just write as I go with probably the vaguest idea in mind.

P.P.S. I just wanted to make a post post script because I haven't done one before so smiley face :D... THANKS AGAIN.

P.P.P.S. I didn't just name this chapter for this note. I wasn't actually planning on this note...it just happened because I thought I could express my gratitude to the readers.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Korra's

My father took strides towards me. He was still lifeless, and horrible, but now I could smell alchohol, and another scent, probably a type of drug. Each stride he took seemed to take life times. As I watched him horrified I couldn't move my legs. It was as if the switch to move them was jammed. His steps were becoming tantalizing, and I couldn't do anything. Before I knew it he was looming over me with an eerie smile, like he was chosing which of the most horrible things to do with me.

As he got closer my heart began to beat out of my chest. He was ever so slowly coming closer. I could feel his breath now, and I tried to close my eyes, but I couldn't. It was inevitable, what was gonna come-

"Asami," I could hear Korra's voice. My eyes stung as the light slammed against them. I was really uncomfortable. I looked around, my chest rising and leaving as I was trying to get my breath under control. I was sweating, but sheevering. Korra must have noticed this and was quick to grab a blanket and wrapped it around me securly with her arms.

I didn't know when I started or when they broke, but tears now ran down my cheeks. My breathing was brought down a bit, but I was still terrorfied. I've never had a night terror about things my father could possibly do to me while he was drunk and dead. It was really scary.

Korra gave me a squeez, and I really needed it. Her arms around me right now. If Korra weren't here with me right now, I think I might have fully broken down.

"Try to get some sleep," she said softly and let me go. I tried my best to stay strong, and gave her a nod. I was sad to feel her arms gone, but I could live without them, I guess. She turned the lights off, and we both settled back down into our seperate beds.

I tossed and turned, not quiet able to get comfy. I was still really cold, but sweat continued to appear on my skin. I'm pretty sure Korra's already fallen back into a calming sleep. I looked over, and her face was as Korra as ever. Sleeping peacefully, she was so cute.

I turned back and let out a sigh. I looked back into the darkness just like before. The longer I stared it seemed to be engulfing me. I turned over again scared that it just might take me again. I shut my eyes trying to sleep. I don't know how long I tossed and turned, but it seemed like an eternity-

"Hey," Korra's groggy voice seemed to boom in the silence. It startled me at first, but her voice felt good in my ears. "I know you're awake," she called. I stayed still though. I don't know why I did exactly, but I did. There was a silent pause in the air. "If you want you can come down here, or if you want-," she began, but I was already on my way to move down and sleep beside her. I don't know, but it was as if I was waiting for her to ask.

I got myself settled in. I still stared at the ceiling not able to sleep. I felt wide awake. My eyes never failing to stay open.

We laid next to each other for a while just lying there. I turned away from Korra trying to close my eyes and finally get some sleep. I didn't want to keep her up, but I still tossed and turned. I tried my best to stay in one postition for a while till I thought she was actually asleep. I could hear her small breaths, and cute snores, so I knew she must've fallen asleep.

_You know what Asami? You're going to sleep now. _I told myself. I let out a sigh, and tried to steady my breathing, and just try and calm down. Sleep was beginning to finally take over my eyes and my body. I suddenly felt exausted. I fell back to sleep remembering the smell of Korra and her bed sheets. I didn't dream again.

I woke up to feel a pressure around me. I wasn't sure where I was at first. All I could see were shades of blue with a soft splash of light coming from somewhere. As I took in my surroundings I could smell Korra again. I remembered I spent the night at her house. As I got my bearings I strechted under the blanket and yawned. The pressure was still there holding me down. I was confused at first, but looked for the source while my eyes still tried to adjust to the light.

My eyes widened to find Korra holding me tightly. She was still asleep, 'thank god'. My heart seemed to pump faster, my breathing seemed to deepen also. Even though she was sleeping she had me in a slight vise grip. Her pretty face was calm. A feeling found its way into me and swam freely through me. I was compelled to just brush her messy hair out of her face, but I knew I couldn't do it. It would've just been weird if she woke up with me stroking her while she was holding onto me. Yeah WEIRD...

I looked at her a while longer, and smiled at myself amused. I shook my head. I don't know how she could just make me feel better, even if she was sleeping. Is that even possible? People are harder to understand than machines, but I didn't think I had to understand Korra to know what she did to me. She made me feel good, and happy like no one else.

She moved a little bit, and was beginning to cuddle up to me. At first I thought she was going to wake up which scared me, but when she tried to nuzzle closer I just blushed, probably as red as a rose. Because I didn't want to scare her when she woke up, I tried to wiggle out of her grip, which took a while, but I eventually made it out. I took my original space on her bed, and laid down there.

Korra rustled around on the futon apparently unable to find a comfortable postition for her unconsious self. I laughed slightly thinking that it might be because I moved.

"uh," Korra groaned, and continued to roll around. I looked over at her. She stretched pushing all the sheets off, and she let out a loud relieving sound as she brought her bones back to herself. Her eyes were sqwinted as she was adjusting to the light as I did.

"Good morning," I said softly. Her body instantly twisted to see me, and her once squinted eyes shot open. Her blue pools as lively as ever.

"Asa-Asami," she stuttered as she rubbed the back of her neck. I don't know why, but she began to blush like there was no tomorrow. She seemed to mutter something under her breath, and smiled to herself, but it made her blush more. Cute in the mornings I mentally noted for like the fith time this morning. "Good-uh-morning," she stumbled with her words a little more. "Wanna go get breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah sure," I said back as I stood off the bed and stretched my limbs. Korra was also standing now,stretching her tensed up limbs.

"What do you want?" she asked after letting out a sigh.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I raised an eyebrow at her wondering if she wanted to get competitive with breakfast.

She raised in eyebrow back obviously aware at what I was getting at, but she just grinned. "I guess I'll just make burnt pancakes than," she laughed. I laughed back and agreed to anything she would be cooking because I couldn't really cook myself.

We made our way into the kitchen still a little loud of laughter. "Awake we see," Korra's parents called from the living room in unison; in fact, I was wondering if they had rehearsed it.

"Good morning to you too," Korra waved over. Her parents quietly spoke causing the both of them to laugh loudly. Korra seemed to understand and just shook her head and than went over to get the stuff to cook some pancakes.

I was just in the middle of it and didn't understand a thing. It was a little awkward for me, but I shook it off, and went to go watching Korra cook.

After a the first pancake came off the pan she asked me if I wanted to try. "Uh-um, I don't think that's a good idea," I blushed. "I'm not exactly a cook," I looked at her with my eyebrows scrunched together worried.

"They're just pancakes," she waved the spatula, and gave a crooked grin.

"I know," I replied back causing her to laugh. I swear it was starting to burn my ears in a good sweet way. "Here," she handed me the spatuala forcefully, and she went over to poor more pancake mix into the pan. "Just flip it when I tell you to," she gently pulled me over to the stove and stood closely behind me. I could feel her on my back, as I looked the pan over, and I'm pretty sure if she didn't tell me to flip the pancake, it would've burned because I was to distraced by her scent, her presence, herself, Korra.

After I finished the rest of the batter with her help, we set out plates for her parents and us. We ate peacefully, her parents trying to tell embarrassing stories of her, only to be loudly hushed or interrupted by her. I smiled happy to see their family, but I couldn't help but feel jealous, and sad that I didn't have that. I've never had a _family_, but my father was somethimes there to help when I needed him, but he was also not there when I needed him.

"I'm going to get cleaned up," I said after I had finished my pancakes and got up.

"You already know where the bathroom's at, but do you need anything?" Korra asked.

"No, I'm fine," I called back as I made my way to get my bag.

I stood in the shower letting the water hit my tense self. It was a mistake when I let my mind wonder. It soon found it's way to my father, and the pain he's been causing me to feel. My heart could stand being alone from peers and other people because I was brought up alone, but my father was that exception. Even though he was caught up often in his work, and greif he never really left me alone. He had his moments of comfort, and I really needed it.

I guess it would be easier to say I didn't care anymore. To just give up on him, and keep a straight face about it, but I couldn't help but love him. He was the only one ever there, but that's different now. I had Korra, and the rest of my friends while he wasn't even in his own body anymore.

I let out a deep sigh. I knew I still wasn't going to give up on him, it's just I thought I needed help with this one, and I knew I could fully trust Korra with anything really now. I smiled at myself. I had Korra now.

I got out of the shower, and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt.

Korra had gotten cleaned up also probably in another bathroom I didn't know about, and we just sat down and watched tv for a bit. I stole glances back at her, happy to know she was there. She was so amazing, and she didn't even seem to notice.

She caught me one time, and smiled back. I smiled to, and my mind just went into bits. She just made me feel jumbled right there, and I actually took a liking to that feeling. We turned back and continued watching.

After a little bit I knew I had to go back to the estate, but I really didn't want to. If I could I would really enjoy just the relaxing feel of being separated from my problems, but I had to get my father back.

"Hey, Korra, I think I gotta go back now," I told her as I gathered my stuff. She pouted, and a wave of guilt filled my stomach. I swore she could probably win anything with pouting.

"Can I walk you back at least?" she asked. "I don't want my parents teasing me more than I can avoid," she gave a wry smile.

"Sure, why not," I said.

We joked around while we walked to the estate. Korra had made a funny joke about soccer, and ended up bragging, and flexing her muscles. It made me laugh so hard I was doubled over. It made me happy to see her laughing as well with her bright eyes, and big smile.

Although she could bring up my mood almost all the time, I couldn't help but feel dread as we walked. I wasn't scared of my father, I'm pretty sure he would never do anything like what I saw in my dream, but I felt _scared. _I was sure that he wouldn't take drastic measures right now, with he's company happy, and me happy with settling down. I kept thinking that he would come out of this phase eventually, but it was like I was only giving myself false hope. I was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

Hi :) Just wanted to say thanks again for the follows, favorites, and reviews. When I wake up to see more of them it makes my mornings and days much more better. I'm also going to leave a note on every chapter after this as compliment to you the reader...well for probably shipping Korrasami, and also reading my fic.

Also in response to RandomGuy (and anyone else that feels their friendship might have been rushed)- Sorry for the _rush _feeling, but your review really helps to put my story in perspective of the reader. I'll go through it, and make some edits and all that good stuff. THANKS

You're beautiful, or handsome... whichever you prefer. ;D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Slow Progress

The days seemed to pass quicker than I usually noticed, but I don't know why. When I went to check up on my dad after my night with Korra, I was at the least satisfied that he wasn't doing drugs, and he didn't decide to do anything. He really did nothing to help himself. I found him at his desk, still lifeless, but I tried my best. I pulled and probed him, but it was hard. I knew it was going to be hard to bring him back, but I'm not one who gave up so easily.

I found myself finding time in school, and friends to help cope with my father. In the mornings, I couldn't help but feel a tad bit better knowing I wasn't going to be alone anymore. I knew I had the whole group to talk to, but Korra was just really comfortable and easy with me, and I appreciated it a lot.

Another week passes by, and I can't help but think and hope my father's getting better. I've checked up on him everyday, making sure he isn't passed out or anything, and I my heart did a small flip noticing the small progress in him every time I tried to pull him out. He has been responding to me more often, and even thought they were usually one word or small phrases it made my heart swell the slightest bit.

Today was the start of Korra's soccer tournament, and this is the first and only game that they would be playing home. The rest of them would be played at the other schools, which meant Korra would be gone for a couple days for soccer. I was disappointed a little knowing I wouldn't be seeing her for a couple days, but it's what she loved.

The group and I sat on the bleachers and got ourselves situated. We all had our faces painted, and had on school colors, which were gold, white, and blue. We each had a sign with each of the letters in Korra's myself with my friends in our school colors made my heart grow big. It was like those movies I always watched by myself when I traveled with my dad. A normal highschool with normal kids and a normal life.

"Do you want some," Opal offered me some liqorish. I smiled and took a few for myself.

"I bet you guys that we're going to destroy the other team by at least three goals," Bolin said proudfully with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know about the whole destroy part, but I do know Korra's going to at least score one goal," Mako added.

"She'll do amazing, like always," I smiled at the thought of seeing Korra do what she loves. It just made me happy to see her happy.

We all stood up and held up our signs when the game started.

_"Korra!" _We all yelled in unison.

It still amazed me to see everyone running up and down the field practialy sprinting each time. My eyes were usually on Korra though. She was just awesome at soccer. I could tell it was like she had a whole new sense for the game.

The game ended after the clock ran up. We were all right with our predictions of the game. Republic High School won 6 to 2, and Korra scored twice.

We made our way down shouting after Korra. "You did great," Mako held her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said back with a smile.

We each gave our congradulations to her, and I couldn't help but want to cling to her when I hugged her, but I knew I shouldn't and couldn't do that here, not in front of everyone.

"Sorry we won't be able to watch your other games," Bolin said. "Me and Mako have to go back and help Grandma," they waved and walked away.

"I have extra conditioning to work on before the season starts for me," Kuvira said after gathering her things. She waved back with a closed smile, and also walked away.

After a short pause I started, "So, I guess it's going to be the three of us girls' night out then?" I asked Korra and Opal.

"Totally," Opal replied." We can go over to this really good pizza place I know about," she smiled.

"Yeah I'll pick you guys up in an hour. Okay?" I said.

I went home to get cleaned up and change. I wore a red t shirt, and shorts with my leggings. Since it was getting later, I added in my faded green coat on.

As I had my hand on the door about to leave, I thought about my father again. I had checked up on him this morning, and he was still up at his desk, but he had told me he wanted to rest before I had left to watch the game. I let my hand off the door knob, and walked up the stairs. I slowly creaked his door open.

A smile crept on my face when I didn't see him at his desk but in his bed snoring lightly. This was the first time I saw him rest willingly, and at that, I knew he was slowly getting better. I left a note on his nightstand, telling him where I was at so I wouldn't worry him.

XXX

Opal just ordered one of the most complex pizzas I've heard of. Korra and I both gawked for a while at the long list of ingrediants she had wanted.

Korra and I had just agreed on sharing a whole pizza. Half was hawaiian for her, and the other was spinach and mushrooms for me.

We talked for a long while. Just the three of us laughing occasionally really loudly. I would've been really shy to attract attention to myself, but with my friends, I couldn't really care less. I didn't notice any of the stares that came my way.

"You guys are crazy," I said through breaths as I tried to compose myself.

"But we're your crazies," Korra and Opal grinned. I couldn't help but laugh again and slap Korra on the arm.

"Sure, whatever you say," I smiled.

Opal's phone went off," Sorry guys," she frowned a little,"I have to get back home, and help my mom with some stuff. It's okay, Asami, I could just walk," she got her things, paid, and left. Korra and I still sat there just talking for a bit.

She ranted on about soccer, and I loved to see her smile, and so happy about the game today. I replied to the best of my ability, even though I didn't have much experience with the game, I had learned a lot after meeting Korra, and I tried to impress her with my knowlege.

"Wow, I never thought about it like that," she beamed at me after I explained the reason on some formations, and how they would mathmatically never fail if executed perfectly. It felt good to impress her, and I wanted to do it more often to see her smile at me.

We sat in a silence for a little bit, both of us just looking around, not wanting to meet each other's eyes awkwardly.

"I-uh, I was just wondering how you're doing...I mean with your dad and everything," she said finally meeting my eyes. Her blue ones seemed worried and concered, and even though I thought it was really cute, I didn't want to see her worried so.

"Um, acutally he's getting better, and this time I'm not lying, or not telling you the whole truth," I gave a closed smile. "He seems to be getting better each day, but just a little bit, but at least it's something," I finished.

"That's great to hear," she said, her worried face conjuring up into a smile. I smiled back.

"It's getting a bit late you wanna start heading back?" I asked her.

She looked at her phone for the time, "Yeah sure. I need to finish up some homework before we start travel tomorrow," she said as she grabbed her stuff.

On our way out and hand took my shoulder slightly. I stopped in my steps, and slowly turned around to see a guy probably around our age. He had black hair, and amber eyes like Mako, but his facial stucture seemed more broad, and the same as his body.

"Uh-um hey, Asami, right?" he asked obviously nervous. I just nodded back to him. "I'm Iroh by the way, but anyways, I've seen you at school and everything, and was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime or something?" he asked/rambled. I was actually surprised. This was the first time a guy has actually had the guts to aske me out instead of just watching and looking at me like an idiot. I was genuily flattered, and he was kinda cute.

I looked over at Korra to see her looking at her shoes, and making patterns with it.

"Uh, I sure," I agreed after an uncomfortable silence unsurely. I mean, I knew I had some kind of feelings for Korra, but... I don't know , plus he did just say hang out. It wasn't like we were immidianlty going to start dating. I also thought it would've been a bit mean and just wrong to full on reject him when he didn't exactly do anything wrong.

While we exchaned phone numbers, I couldn't help but notice Korra walk outside instead of just waiting here for me.

"I'll see you later, Iroh," I gave a closed smile back as I walked into the cold turning evening.

When I walked out, I saw Korra standing against a post, obviously cold from the evening breeze. I silently walked up to her and placed my coat over her. This was the second time this has happened. She was surprised to feel the embrace of the coat at first, but settled down after noticing it was just me.

"Thanks," she gave me a smile, but I knew it wasn't as big as it usually was.

xxx

"Dad?" I asked as I opened his door. When I saw him, he was slowly making his way back to his bed. He must have been up working while I was gone. He was in a meloncholy state. Not quiet dead, but not alive yet either. I knew it was better than nothing so I gave a wry smile to him. I walked over to help him settle into bed.

"Would you mind sending up some green tea?" he asked his voice raspy and sharp, but I could even hear the life creeping back into his voice.

"Sure," I said my heart swelling larger.

**Author's Note**

Sorry this chapter was on the shorter side :(

Wow for a person writing a small story, I can't even think of one not so pushy compliment...

We'll go with- You have a nice butt...Have a good day, night, morning...whichever time zone you're in...I'll just stop typing now


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

She's leaving, but we know She's coming back

The crew was all hanging out today before Korra would leave tonight. We were at Narook's right now just eating the best water tribe noodles according to Bolin, but Korra could put up an argument with her mom's.

The rest of us just laughed at them as the beakered like young children. Nether the less, we each slurrped up the noodles like there was no tomorrow.

"Oh my god I'm so full," Korra proclaimed her hand on her stomach.

"I think it's because you had like three bowls," Kuvira raised her brow with a smirk, and I just noticed how on point her brows were, like _dang_.

"Well I'm only going to be playing soccer games everyday for only like a week," she said raising a brow back, sarcastically.

"Good point," she said as she went back to her second bowl.

I was kinda bewildered at the amount of food they could take in. I looked at each of them. Bolin had alread gone through three bowls like Korra; Mako was getting through his second also, and Opal had just got her second. Did they not eat breakfast or something becasue I could barely finish my first.

They all must've noticed that I didn't have a stack of bowls like they did, and they told me eat more.

"I think I might explode though," I said innocently worried. I mean, the noodles were great, but I was full to the brim already.

They all looked at me surprised at my response, but they all broke into laughter. I kind of just sat there really awkward.

"It's-huh- okay, Asami. Your stomach will get used to it soon enough," Korra said through her laughs as she tried to compose herself.

"Yeah when we usually go out to eat as a whole group, We always come to Narook's because it's cheaper, and he doesn't kick us out if we eat to much of his food," Bolin explained.

We talked more after eating. We decided on going to the arcade after we finished up here. I didn't really participate in the conversation because I was more lost in worry for my dad. I've been gone out of the house for the past days so I felt bad for not being there to help him recover. I excused myself to go check with my dad.

I took myself outside in front of the shop. It was nice out today like it usually was in Republic City. I took out my phone and called my dad up. I wasn't really expecting him to answer the call because he still was off, and not in the best condition. He didn't answer like I expected, so I just sent him a check in text making sure he was okay. I wanted to make sure he knew I was there to help him through the mess.

"Hey, everything's okay right?" I turned to see Korra standing in the doorway.

"Yeah everythings fine," I gave a small smile and started walking back to join the others. Korra stopped me holding my hand back. We stood like that for a few moments, until I turned to face her. Her eyes were still worried, and I hated they were always worried because of me.

"I don't want anything bad to happen while I'm gone," she said quietly just so I could hear.

"Korra, everythings getting better. He's getting better," I assured her.

"I'm talking about you," she looked up at me, again with worried eyes. I ached internally at the sight.

"I'll be fine. I can handle myself, so don't worry so much," I gave a closed smile and shoved her shoulder playfully. She didn't shove back like she usually would, but gave a small smile. It was better than seeing her worried so much.

Everything was just so much better right now. I was surrounded by love from my friends, and my father was very slowly getting better. I was able to not worry as much, but I still did of course, but right now it seemed to vanish. It was like all the mud and dirt disinigrated.

We were in the arcade right now. I was going against Mako in a racing game, and of course I won for like the tenth time.

"Huh? How did you do it again? I mean I took all the short cuts and everything!" Mako said in shock that he lost again.

"Well you do remember she's a Sato?" Opal told him. We all laughed as he pouted a little in loss.

"Anyone else wanna go against the champion?" I asked cockily.

"I'll show you Sato," Korra walked up nervingly and took the sit that Mako was once in.

"You'll regret it," I smirked at her. We both placed the tokens in, and chose our vehicles.

_Ready...set...Go_

I stepped on the gas, and I was on my way. I could tell I was already in first place, but looking over at Korra's screen she was right behind me. I used my turbo, and was lost from sight on Korra's screen. I looked over at her, and she looked determined, almost like when she played soccer.

"You know what?" she said out of the blue after a few seconds.

"Huh?" I kept my eyes on the screen.

All of a sudden I felt pressure on my sides. I was being tickled, and my car rammed off gliching into the side of the road.

"You're- huh- cheating Korra!" I exclaimed as she steered with her other hand, easily passing me, and winning. Everyone was laughing, even me though I was angry she cheated to win.

"Korra, master of all arcade games!," she bragged.

I couldn't help, but feel fresh again like the way Korra smelled. I felt different. Like I wasn't quiet the same as I was since I moved here, like I went through this whole changing cycle, and it just hit me then.

I felt like I knew things were going to get better now, and it didn't feel like wishful thinking, but logical thinking, like happiness was really a fit in the whole puzzle. I just had it rotated the wrong way.

After a hour or so in the arcade we all decided it would be good for us to just head out to the park to play some soccer, or any other activity really to burn off all the noodles we ate. We were going to stop by everyone's house so we each could get changed, and get anything we could play with at the park.

It only took a few minutes for each of us to change and get our things, but I took a few more to check up on my dad.

"Hey," I called as I walked into his room. He was at his desk working. His eyes were still a bit blood shot, but the shade under them, seemed to be lightening up. "Do you need anything before I head out again?" I asked him. He just gave me a silent shake of his head. I still didn't like to see him in this state, but now I knew he was getting better. I gave him a tight hug. "Get better okay," I walked out, and couldn't help but notice the slight pull of his lips.

XXX

Now I laid on top of Korra in the grass, and everyone was laughing. This is the second time it happened. We were playing football, and I tried my best to understand the basic rules they gave me. They were pretty simple, but I just tended to forget when we played. We were supposed to be playing two hand touch not tackle, but it slipped my head a few times, and each time I had hit Korra to the floor.

"Remember, Asami two hand," Kurvira smiled and helped me up, while Mako was helping Korra.

"Ha, yeah two hand touch, not tackle," I told myself. We each walked back into our positions.

"Are you ready," Korra yelled, "Hike!"

The game went by fast, and I didn't let the rules slip my mind again. We were just laying in the grass, all snuffed out.

"Look," Opal said pointing towards the horizan. The city was beautiful as always, and it looked even more amazing during sun setting. We all sat up and awed at it.

"How about we take a picture," Bolin suggested pulling out his phone. We all agreed, and took a big group selfie. with the beautiful sun setting, and city behind us.

"You gotta send that to all of us," Korra gave a small smile. "I'm really going to miss you guys, even though it is only a week," she pouted.

"We're going to miss you too Korra," I stated, and embraced her. Everyone else followed, and I felt like I was being crushed. My first group hug...It felt amazing. I was elated with the new feeling of friendship love ran all throughout me.

"Bolin," Opal barely breathed out," a little tight, dontchya think,"

"Sorry," he loosened up.

"Thanks guys," Korra gave a meloncholy smile to us.

XXX

"Bye guys," Mako and Bolin waved getting out of my car. Korra got out, and gave each of them another hug.

"Bye," the rest of us girls called back as we drove away.

Each other drop off went the same until it was just me and Korra. We both stayed silent as we neard her house.

I slid the car in front of her house, and she walked out and around to my side of the car. I also got out and stood. I walked her over to her door, and was stood for a moment that seemed to last forever. We didn't meet each other's eyes, and this time the silence was filled with awkwardness.

What should I have said to her? I wasn't quiet sure what to do, but then it didn't matter, because she was hugging me. I hugged back with the same amount of effort, maybe even more.

"Thanks," I said into her shoulder. We separated, and locked eyes. Her eyes never seemed to fade even in the darker light. They stayed bright, and I couldn't help it, but I think I felt like I was drowning again. This time was different. It wasn't into my problems or my father's. It was more like my feelings towards Korra. It was overwhelming.

If I didn't quiet know what my small crush for Korra meant, I knew I at least liked her more than I should now. I was sure of it.

"I'll miss you," she said as she stood in her doorway about to close it.

"I'll miss you too," I gave a sad smile back.

**A/N:** Okay so I planned to upload this and chapter 14 at the same time because they're both on the shorter side, and I didn't know if I should make them into one whole chapter... plus I wanted to make it up to you the reader.

**cheesy compliment- **you have nice hair, and if you don't have hair, you have a nice scalp.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Missing Her like Memories

Mornings and everyday feels different without Korra. I still had the rest of the krew to chat and have fun with, but I just felt like I was missing something. It was like that feeling you get after packing for a big trip, and your intuition just tells you that you're missing something important. That thing was Korra.

I knew it was only going to be for a week, and plus we could still talk. She just wouldn't be with me physically.

"Hey," I sat down in my usual spot and greeted everyone. I couldn't help but notice the emptiness that sat inbetween Mako and Bolin. Korra's spot. I let out a sigh. "I already miss her," I said quietly.

"We all do," Mako replied. I looked up, and gave a wry smile.

"It's only one week we'll survive," I said, only I wasn't so sure for myself.

* * *

Monday passed slowly. It was only the first day without Korra, and it felt like butt. I just really wished she was here with everyone...with me...

I inched my way back home from the bus stop. The sun was still pretty high in the sky, and the sky was clear today. My thoughts ventured to my father, like they usually did. The smallest of smiles on his face was stapled into my brain. Just seeing the slightest happiness in him since his latest episode made me smile. Smiles...Korra makes me smile too. She's what helped me get through my problems.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking of her. Everything just turned into Korra. "Huh," I let out a deep sigh, and walked the rest of the way to the estate.

"Dad, I'm home," I yelled throughout the house. I walked up the steps and through my bags into my room, and kept going to check on my dad. I pushed the door open slowly. His room wasn't as red because the curtains were pushed open; in addition, I was surprised to see the light in his room.

"Asami," my father sat at his desk working deligently. That was the first time he had addressed me first. It wasn't as lively as it would be if he were fully recovered, but it was getting there. Half half-way.

I smiled, "Just checking in. I'm gonna go do my homework," I walked out.

Homework...I would probably be doing it with Korra at the cafe or something, and we would be eating our muffins and drinking our drinks. Korra...Korra...Korra. I shook my head as if that would actually let the thoughts of her out. It didn't.

I sat down on my bed with all my papers spread and work just everywhere. I worked and worked hoping that just working would get her off my mind at least for a while.

"Finished," I let out a sigh, and grinned. Homework accomplished, and there was still a lot of time left in the day. It was only five. I looked at my phone to see a message on it. I got excited that it might be Korra, and she would've just got done with her second game according to the time.

I was disappointed to see it wasn't her.

_Hey, I was just wondering if you might want to go on a walk or something?-__**Iroh**_

I still smiled though. This was the first guy to not make me irritated that asked me to hang out besides Mako and Bolin.

_Sure, I just finished up homework so perfect timing. _I typed back. I thought about this as another thing to get my mind off of Korra. At least I hoped it would.

* * *

"So-um, how about we start off with the basics...about yourself, I mean," he said nervously as we started walking away from the estate. I smiled at it. Korra wasn't nervous around me...

"Well, my favorite color is red. I like to drive and build cars, and I'm actually a heiress of a big company," I told him. It was the basics of course. Nobody knew a lot about me except for the Krew, but Korra knew a lot more. Korra...

"Red is quiet the color. I like that color too," he said back more calm. I guess he finally caught onto the fact that I wasn't going to demolish him or anything. We talked more casually with eachother, and I learned that he was actually royalty. Who would've guessed, but his looks did match those of a prince, but It wasn't for me. I knew they weren't. I was more into a certain pair of blue eyes.

_Uh...there goes thinking about Korra again..._

We got to know each other more, and I was beginning to like him more. It wasn't anything big, but he was just cool. It was hard to not like him as a friend at the least becasue he was just a likable person, and I found myself laughing at a lot of his jokes.

It just felt different though. It wasn't like I was forcing out fake laughs or smiles, but it didn't feel the same. Not when I smiled, and laughed with Korra. I tried my best to not let my mind wonder back to her, but no matter what we talked about, I found myself connecting the strings back to her.

My laughs and smiles felt like they were hollowed somehow, and I just knew it was because Korra. Wow, what am I going to do with myself. I can't even survive a day without at least thinking about her.

"Hey," Iroh called my attention back. "I-um- just , I was wondering if you might wanna go on a- uh- date with me this Saturday," he asked nervous once again.

I had to decide. My brain went flashing, considering the things that might just happen or the things that might just not happen. It would be a way to kind of hide my high adortion of Korra, and by that I mean my huge crush on her. Maybe even help me get over it just a little. I didn't want to screw up our friendship. I really loved it, and needed it more than anything else, and I'm pretty sure I'm more happy with that than it turning into a wreck. I thought maybe a date with Iroh was what I needed. Something to help me get some thoughts off Korra.

But this Saturday was the day she would be arriving back in Republic City. I couldn't miss that. But then again I don't know when it would be, or when exactly she would be arriving. Uhh so many things to know to plan. I'll just wing it. Go with the flow.

"Uh- sure, but I'm going to need details," I gave a smile, that couldn't help but feel hollow.

Iroh and I were going to some fancy restaurant on Saturday night. At least that's what I know of our date. He told the the details as we walked, and we talked a little more after, but I just couldn't really focus anymore. I excused myself, and we both walked our seperate ways.

"It was nice talking to you Asami," he waved with a bright smile plastered on his face.

* * *

I walked back into my room after getting washed up for bed, when my phone rang off. I walked over to the nightstand and picked it up. _Korra_

I picked it up, "Hey," I said trying to sound calm, and not totally overly happy she called me.

"Hey, yourself," I could hear her smile.

"How was you day," I asked seriously curious if she missed me as much as I thought about her.

"Well we won our game, so we're fit to continue in the tournament, and we went to this really cool resaurant, and their Kale is so good," she stretched out good.

I smiled at her response, and was happy that she had a good day.

"How was your's," she asked back.

"Mine was good..." there was a pregnet pause as I was unsure if I should tell her,"Uh- I actually have a date with Iroh this weekend," I told her anyways. There was another pause. "Korra?"

"Sorry, I was just-uh, uhm, That sounds really nice Asami," her tone was off. "I'm glad you found a guy that didn't make you want to punch them," she chuckled and covered up her last tone.

"Thanks," I said back, not sure if I was happy or sad about her response. To tell the truth I didn't know what I felt about it. "So- um, watchya up too?" I asked wanting to change to subject.

"Well right now I'm just watching Finding Nemo with Emma, one of my teamates," she told me. I think I felt a little jealous at this, but I tried to ignore it. I couldn't let my feelings grow to much, or I would totally screw everything up. "You?"

"I was just about to hit the hay actually," I said.

"Oh I didn't mean to keep you up or anything, " she said sounding guilty. "You could go ahead and get rest if-"

"No I'm fine. I was pretty glad to see that you called," I told her.

"I'm glad too, but if I'm cutting into your beauty sleep than by all means," she joked.

"Very funny Korra," I said back rolling my eyes even though she couldn't see them.

"Just get some sleep. You have school tomorrow, and it's already late," she said.

"Says you. You have another game, and your sitting and watching Finding Nemo," I smiled into the phone. "But since I'm actually really kinda tired right now I'll listen to you," I said lying down in bed. There was a pause, neither of us saying anything. "Korra,"

"Oh, yeah?" she responded.

"Do you mind just talking to me?" I asked tiredly.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Could you just talk while I fall asleep," I said. I don't know if it was just because I was tired or if I was just not thinking, but I said," I just like hearing your voice," very groggily as my eye lids felt heavier.

"Sure," she said.

As I bunched myself up in my blanket, I let my eyes close and opened my ears. I listened to Korra, but not what she was talking about, but just her voice. I fell into a peaceful sleep remembering the sound echo through my ears. I knew I was falling hard.

* * *

The whole week went the same. It was me missing Korra like crazy, and everything reminding me of her. Iroh and I talked more at school, and turns out he was in my math class. The group and I still went to the cafe after school when we wanted to, but it was still different without Korra. Iroh and I got to know eachother more, and were becoming closer as friends, but he never really came closer when I was with the group. They were a seperate thing, but I had time for both.

Every night Korra and I would either text, or talk till I fell asleep, and I found myself anticipating each evening. I just wanted to talk to Korra again, for real.

It's saturday night, and and I was standing in front of the mirror judging my looks. I wore a long burgendy dress that hugged my curves in the right places. Korra's arrival still hasn't been announced, and it was already late. I was sure I was going to miss it, but I couldn't just stand Iroh up. I wasn't like that.

My dad was obviously getting better now. over the week the slow progress really began to show in him. I could actually hear him alive again, and he occasionally smiled. I was glad to comfort him when I thought he might be sinking again, and it worked only because I was stable again, thanks to Korra.

I can't believe that I might miss Korra's welcoming back. I frowned at the mirror, and grabbed my things. It was already 6:00 and I was expecting the doorbell to ring any minute.

When it did I opened the door to see Iroh as handsome as usual. He wore a suit with a red ty that really complimented his eyes, but I couldn't stop myself from wondering what Korra would look like in a suit that hugged her curves, and a ty that matched her eyes...Uh, Korra.

"You look amazing," he said holding out his arm for me to take.

"Thanks, you do too," I smiled, it still feeling hollow; in fact, it felt kind of wrong.

While he drove I couldn't stop wondering what it would be like if I missed out on Korra's arrival. I wondered if she would be as disappointed as I would be, if I couldn't come and see her again. It's only been a week I bet she could stand it without me for a week, but the problem was that I could barely stand it without her for a week; actually, I doubt that I could stand it because I had to talk to Korra every night just to feel that least bit better.

We drove through the night, and while I looked up at the sky, I thought back to my tour with Korra. How I really got to look at the beauty of the city, how I fell in love with it. She helped me notice how amazing it all was, and I thought I might be falling for her too...uh, Korra.

"Are you okay?" Iroh brought me out of my thoughts, his eyes still on the road.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I gave a questioning face back.

"You just seem really focused on something," he gave a slight smile. "Were you thinking about the math homework or something," his smile grew.

"No," I smiled back, "I was just blanking out, that's all," I lie and turned back to the window.

* * *

We both sat acroos eachother at the resaurant. The building was really fancy, having red drapes and curtains all over. Our food has just arrived, and it smelt great. "Wow, it smells great," I said.

"Yeah, this was my grandfather's favorite place in the city, and it's also mine," he told me.

"Well you both have good taste," I said. He smiled back.

"I guess I do," he smiled, " and I don't think it's just into good food," he smiled again, and caused me to blush, but it wasn't out of embarrassment of liking someone. If anything I thought it was more out of uncomfortableness. It just didn't feel right.

We ate, it relatively quiet. We talked small talk, only about unimportant things, like our clothes, and the color red. I was surprised when my phone went off. I hadn't thought about Korra since we entered the building, and her arrival just slipped my mind as we ate. I guess this date did help me get Korra off my mind a little, but I know it didn't change any of my feelings for her because I felt dread as I heard it go off. I didn't want to just ditch Iroh, and I didn't want to miss out on Korra.

I excused myself and went to check my phone.

_Guess who's back in town! :D - __**Korra**_

Although I knew what she was going to say I still felt bad. I really wanted to see her again, but I couldn't leave Iroh here. I wan't one to ditch friends, so I stood in the restroom for what seemed for hours. I looked down at my phone my thumbs idol to type anything.

**A/N:** Okay so I'm really enjoying myself while writing this, and it's really fun. Thanks for reading my writing, even though I don't think it's the best. For more from me on Korrasami and Avatar stuff see my Tumblr montsai :D. Also my honor's society was choosing a charity or project to donate too this month, and we chose the Trevor Project which supports the LGBT community and I'm really happy. :D

**compliment- **Your awesome for shipping and or just reading this korrasami fic, so you get a hug *hug*


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Getting Her Back

I took a deep breath, still looking at my phone, at the words she sent. I'm not sure why I was so flustered with myself. I knew this was probably going to happen if I didn't call it off with Iroh sooner, and now I'm caught in between choosing, choosing between friends. I was just mad I got myself into this in the first place. I mean, all I had to do was ask him to reschedule, but I didn't. Why? Maybe because I didn't want to really admit to myself I was really falling for Korra, that I really needed her.

I let out a sigh, and dropped my arm to my side with my phone in it, still blank of any letters for me. I looked up into the mirror, and ran a hand through my hair. I knew I wasn't a person to ditch out on a friend, but I had to just end things early for tonight, just tonight with Iroh. I knew I had to, or Korra would be haunting my mind evermore. I would apologize a lot probably, and then I would ask to hang out again, but I wouldn't say date because it still didn't quite fit me.

I made my decision...Korra. I brought my phone back up, and really smiled at the screen. I would see Korra soon. This time my thumbs weren't idol, but typed slowly.

_Can't wait to see u :D I'll probably be late for the pickup though, sorry :(. _I wrote.

_:D it's okay ill catch u up on everything when u get here.- __**Korra**_

I smiled at the text. I would be seeing her soon. I looked back into the mirror again, but didn't see frustration, but happiness. I guess I chose right, according to my heart, and my face. I gave another big smile to my reflection, and walked out.

The smile seem to fade a bit when I realized that I actually had to pretty much ditch Iroh. When I came out he was all smiles still, and this just made it all harder for me.

"Everything okay?" he asked as I didn't take my seat.

"Uh-um, I'm really sorry, but I have to go now," I said awkwardly. I really had no clue how to break, stop, and leave things unfinished. I was an engineer so I was pretty much trained to build, not break things. I felt really bad when I saw him pout a little. "I had something come up," I elaborated super vaguely.

"Uh, It's okay Asami," he said not pouting anymore as he stood from his spot and rounded the table closer to me. "I had a nice time with you though," he embraced me in a small hug. It was comfortable, and normal, just a normal hug, so when he released me and gave me a small peck on the cheek I was really surprised. It must have showed on my face too, because when he pulled back he looked disappointed. "Uh sorry," he said self-consciously.

"No," I said quickly not wanting to offend him. "It's okay," I gave a closed smile. "Uh-I better be going now," I said as I took slow steps away. He gave a small smile, which I knew had the slightest hint of disappointment in it. "Thanks again," I turned as I crossed the doorway into the colder night.

Korra and the rest of the team are probably all ready to disperse and leave the airport, and I was already late as it was. I didn't have time to go home and change or even get the gifts I had got for her return, so I walked up to the curb, and called for a taxi.

As I sat in the back of the car, my mind raced a lot of scenarios that would go down. I would arrive and Korra would be to busy talking it up with her team and the rest of the Krew that were already there, and she wouldn't even notice me. I would call her name and she would look up only to be disappointed I was late because I was on a date. I would run up to hug her only for her to evade it like physical contact between us was disgusting. All of the scenarios were the worst of the worst, and they were all that I could think about.

Before I knew it, we were already at the airport, and I was still really nervous about what might transpire. I thanked the cab driver, and walked over to the massive building. It was a massive structure mostly made of glass, and many sections where divided, and you could tell from where I stood. The glass reflected off the lights in the evening, and had a dark blue glow.

I took a deep breath and walked further. When I entered the airport I scanned the vast space full of other people, for a group of girls and the Krew. I mainly focused on searching for a pair of blue eyes and a head of dark brown hair. _HA_ found them.

If my heart was beating faster since the taxi drive, than my heart was beating out of my chest right now. I just walked though. When I got closer I was surprised that I didn't trip over myself. Closer and closer I could feel my breaths become shallower.

I waved over the large group of people, and Bolin noticed me first. He pointed over with a large smile stuck on his face. Everyone turned to see me, but I wasn't looking at everyone anymore. My eyes found Korra's and stayed there for what should've been a few seconds, but felt like days and hours. She wasn't mad or disappointed from what I could see; however she did have an expression on her face I wasn't expecting, surprise. Her jaw was dropped to the floor, and she still managed that lopsided smile of hers. I totally forgot I was still in my dress.

I took a silent deep breath and tried to compose myself. Korra was in her jogging shorts a white hoodie from the tournament, and had her sliders over her blue socks. I haven't actually seen her in a week. It was just one week, and now she was there in front of me cute as always. I swear she was killing me right now.

"Korra," I called a smiled widely as I walked over to her quickly to give her a hug. I think the word hug is too small of a word to describe what I felt. I knew I was falling for her; I knew I shouldn't be falling for her; I knew I should probably try and stop falling for her. I didn't want this 'hug' to become a wreck. I didn't want to mess up our friendship at all, but I was definitely falling for her. And unless there's an invention out there that could stop falling besides the ground itself than I wouldn't stop falling for her.

"I missed you too," she said into my shoulder. I think the contact of the hug lingered for longer than a 'friend' hug should, but if anybody else noticed besides Korra and I, they didn't say anything. When we pulled apart I felt myself smile wide and full again at her blue eyes. She smiled back at me, and I found that the ache of missing her pulsed more than ever with having her here again.

"Okay, who's wants to go celebrate," Bolin grabbed everyone together and huddled in.

"I could go for a well cooked meal," Korra rubbed her neck.

"Great we'll treat you," Opal smiled.

"Wait, do you guys wanna come with too, or?" Korra turned to the rest of her soccer team.

"I think we're all tuckered out and could go for a good sleep without that annoying Avatar movie playing and the bus rocking every five seconds," a brown hair and blue eyed girl said. "Plus I think you could use time with your crew," she nodded to the rest of us.

"Thanks Emily," Korra smiled at her and gathered the rest of us in her arms for us to follow out the airport. I smiled at the act and the fact that I was one of sides that were closest to her at first. When we crossed the slide doors she released us and I knew I felt a pang of disappointment, and I quickly tried to hide it.

"So back to Narook's," Korra suggested smiling. I smiled at the reminder from before she had left a whole week ago. Now that the time had passed, and I had Korra back to talk to and see every day, I couldn't believe that only a week ago she had left, and now she was already back. While I was in the passing of time I couldn't believe how excruciatingly slow it seemed to go, but now I couldn't believe she was already back; in fact, I had to keep reminding myself that it was still only a week.

Everyone agreed, and we went out to find a cab that would fit the six of us. After giving up the first one we found to another family, we finally found another and bunched in.

* * *

Dinner at Narook's last night was amazing. It really lifted whatever burden I've been feeling with Korra gone the past week. We didn't exactly get the chance to catch up with each other because it was more like us all asking what she did, but I was just glad I had her back. I walked around the garage in a white tank top and some sweats, looking for a part to tune up my car. It's been a while since I actually tinkered with it, but everything was going well now. My father's better now, and has been walking around by himself now; I have Korra back for real; I don't have homework, and all my drafts and lay outs are almost fully done with.

"There you are," I said with a smirk as I grabbed the tool I was looking for. I sauntered over to the under hood of car and began tweaking and working with the engine. Before I knew it my arms and shirt had a fair amount of grease on it, and I smiled at it. It felt right and welcoming to be back in the garage working on the things I loved.

After working on my car for a good hour to two, I went back to my drafting table to make adjustments on my robotics model robot. I was surprised when I heard the door prop open after a while. It was only one of the servants.

"Ms. Sato you have a visitor," he stated.

"Tell him or her to sit tight," I said. "I'll be right down as soon as I change into something less …greasy," I pulled at my, what was a white undershirt. I gave a closed smiled and put my things together neatly.

"I shall," he walked out of the garage.

As I changed into a normal t shirt and jeans I wondered who the visitor would've been. Korra didn't text me or anything, and neither did the Krew. I wasn't sure if Iroh would want to stop by today either because of the way I was so quick to leave him on Saturday. I brushed my hair over, and put it into a messy bun, and grabbed my glasses again.

I made my way down the stairs scanning for the body of the visitor. I found a head with short chocolate hair sitting on one of the benches. "Korra?" I asked as I came off the last step smiling.

"Oh hey," she smiled. "Took you long enough," she teased me and smiled. I smiled back like always.

"So-um- why are you here," I raised a brow questioningly.

She raised one back, and gave a sly smile. "Well if you don't want me here," she said slowly as she seemed to glide off the bench and head towards the front door."

"No," I quickly stopped her not knowing what else to do. I was really glad she had stopped by, but I just wasn't sure why. I mean she could be resting today so tomorrow she wouldn't be tired from a week of soccer plus school, but she chose to come over to me. "That's not what I meant," I said feeling the blood rush to my face. She was totally getting to me. I swore. "I was just wondering why you came over," I added.

"Is it a crime for me to wanna hang out with Asami Sato?" she smiled walking over to me.

"No- I was- I uh," really self, stuttering… for real?

"Come on I just wanted to get some coffee or a smoothie with you again," she put her arm around my shoulder and gave a warm smile. "I know it's only been a week, but I really missed going to the café and everything with you," she said as she guided me to the door. I hope my face didn't show it, but I felt like a lit up Christmas tree. I mean I knew she missed me because she told me, but this felt different because well I don't know. It wasn't like she noticed any small details about me like I did her, but it was nice to now she acknowledged one of the small things we did together.

"Yeah I missed it too actually," I said back smiling. "But not so fast," I took her arm from my shoulder and set it down, and I could've swore she pouted for a split second. I could still feel the warmth linger from her touch. "I have to get my phone and stuff," I told her.

"Oh right," she said seemingly relieved. "Forgot," she rubbed the back of her neck.

I walked up stairs and grabbed my stuff hurriedly. As I passed my dad's room I quickly told him I was going to be out with Korra. He gave me a small smile and nodded me off. As soon as my foot hit the actual floor of the first story Korra was there. She gave a closed smile and shook her head in what I thought was amusement. Confused, I scrunched my brows together, and was surprised when she was reaching up and poked me in between the eyes, pushing my glasses up.

"You should probably get a better fitted pair of glasses," she smiled more widely. "You know, I won't be there every time they start slipping," she said causing me to blush.

"I think I can manage," I said as we started on our way out. "Plus, I-uh, like that you do it for me," I smiled trying to look completely calm, but in all truth I felt like baking soda and vinegar…MIXED. I swore I could've exploded. I just told her I liked that she did that. I mean, she'll probably think I'm weird or something.

As we were walking out of the estate, I didn't fail to embarrass myself. I tripped over the first ledge leading away from the house. I just couldn't even handle myself in front of her right now.

"Like this," she helped me gain my balance up, and pushed my glassed up once again smiling warmly. OMG I'm gonna go crazy before we get to the café. I can't believe it, but I'm pretty sure I kept a cool calm face, not allowing the blush get to my cheeks.

"Yeah," I laughed and blushed in embarrassment.

She smiled and shook her head, "Let's go," she nodded forward.

At this point I felt a large sense of accomplishment. I mean I'm pretty sure I just unintentionally flirted with her, and it didn't crash as I expected it. I knew I was trying to keep my infatuation for her on low-key right now, but maybe I could leave hints. I wasn't sure if she even liked other women, but I didn't know for myself either until now. I told myself to at least try, but just very subtly, like just barely visible. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and turned to face Korra. That was probably the worse decision I could've made because she was looking right back at me. FREAK this is the end of me, and my tombstone would read killed by a beauty named Korra or something along those lines.

Her eyes dug into mine. The blue ones I haven't really gotten a good chance to look at for a while. The eyes of the girl I thought I was falling for. Korra's freaking eyes were just perfect; perfect for me. Then she smiled, and I was falling harder than ever. I smiled back almost unconsciously now because I smile when she did.

**a/n: OMG I know it's been a while since the event, but Bryan's Korrasami freaking Turtle Duck Date got me like (*_*)...**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites, and yes I do have something in plan that includes Iroh and Drama... stay tuned.**

**Cheesy compliment: You are unique as you so stay you :D**

**For more follow me on TUMBLR montsai**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Let's Skip Stones and Play

**A/N: Heyo... sorry the the longer absence I just kinda hit a writer's block and life and stuff like that, but anyways lets carry on with the fic. Thanks for sticking around :D**

I smiled at the warm feeling that crept all over my skin. Korra and I stood in line at the cafe, and I was behind her while she ordered for us; for me. I felt warm, but not because of the warm surrounding of the small cafe, but because Korra just ordered my favorite drink and muffin.

She turned and looked at me for approval of her order. I gave her a smile and nodded reassuringly. She pulled her fist in and quietly let out a 'yes' grinning crookedly. I shook my head amused as we grabbed our drinks and snacks.

"I never got to ask you yesterday because everyone was just talking, but how were you during the whole week. I mean like, I know you got up to the semifinals and everything, but I was just wondering about- uh, you," I asked really awkwardly, but curious of how she felt.

"Well if you put it that way," she took a sip from her drink. "I just really missed yo- uh-everyone," she covered her mistake with a small cough. "I was really disappointed when we lost, but I knew we tried our hardest, but this is my last year of high school-"

I was internally freaking out. She almost said 'you' to me; like she was just missing me as much as I missed her, but seeing her expression drop was just unbearable for me. I was going to help her.

I let my hand wonder the table to grab hers reassuringly. "I bet you've already been scouted by tons of colleges, Korra," I smiled and nodded towards her.

"Thanks," she smiled back. "Anyways this wasn't supposed to be about me. I want to hear from you besides the fact that school's too easy for you," she was back to her upbeat self and smiled widely at me.

I filled her in in more detail than I did over the phone when we talked during the week. She smiled when I told her about stupid things Bolin did, and the jokes the krew threw around. I also told her how my father was getting better over time. It was great to see her again. I felt as if I was savoring each sight of her since she got back in the back of my brain, afraid she might leave again even though she won't be gone until the many months of senior year pass by.

We talked mindlessly for a while during which I just got to take her in again. A small void seemed to fill as we talked about nothing in particular. Just seeing her bright orbs and even the slightest pull of her lips made my heart swell, and I knew I was totally in the gutter now. There was no way I would get out of this one without something not good happening. We finished our snacks and drinks before I knew and I felt a wave of sadness come over me at the thought of not hanging out with Korra anymore.

"You know what-" we both said simultaneously in unison. If I could've saw myself I would probably be grinning like an idiot, but Korra was grinning back too so it was okay.

"You go first-" we said in unison again, but this time both of us cracked up at it.

Being the first to gather my composure, I said my thoughts, "I was just about to say that I'm not ready to head back to the estate, and if you just wanna walk around a bit," I said still trying to get my breathing under control.

"It's like you can read my mind," she raised a brow. "I was thinking the same thing except that I don't live in your estate or anything," she joked.

I shook my head trying to seem unamused, but to tell the truth she seemed to impress me no matter what. "Let's just go," I said with a closed smile as I gathered my things.

"Where too though?" Korra asked as we threw our trash away in the trash can.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged nonchalantly. "I was thinking you had a place in mind already," I said because even though I've lived here long enough to be familiar with the geography, I wasn't keen to the cool spots around the city.

"Oh," she said looking down at her shoes thinking hard. After a moment or two her head jerked back up like a switch, and her eyes brightened like the bulb. "I know," she smiled. "Let's go," she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the café.

My breathing hitched upon the contact. Having her hold my hand reminded me of the tour she took me on weeks ago. It seemed to long ago, but now that she held my hand the same way, I couldn't help but feel different. It was probably because I admitted my feelings for her; at least to myself.

Her hand felt like a different kind of perfect. As if its imperfections are what made it seemingly fit so perfectly into mine. It was softer than you might imagine because she's like a hardcore athlete, but it does have its rough patches that I just want to rub over with my thumb. I didn't though because I knew I shouldn't, not right now at least, so I just enjoyed the warmth emanating from her to myself.

Before I knew it we were standing at the bus stop as a bus was beginning to pull in. "You wanna go down town?" I asked her.

"Yes and no?" she smirked. "You'll figure it out," she pulled me gently into the bus. We paid the fee and sat down next to each other, our hands no longer intertwined together; Korra sitting next to the window. Meanwhile I was trying to figure out where we were going. My mind went through the things we've done together downtown; the small shops we went to together on some weekends or the seating areas she seemed to enjoy. Then I remembered the tour, and the small secluded beach she showed me and how she said that she goes there to just get away from everything.

"The beach," I said into the silence. Korra turned from the window giving a sincere smile.

"You remembered?" she asked. I gave a closed smile back and nodded. There was a pregnant pause until she spoke again, "Oh yeah, how could I forget your Asami the smartest person I know," she teased me. Instead of coming up with a witty comeback I just looked back at her still smiling. Now I'm pretty sure I was staring. We sat like that for a quick moment. "Do I have something in my teeth or something?" she asked sucking at her teeth. I chuckled.

"No it's nothing," I told her even though that was a total lie because it was all just her face; just her. I turned forward again while she turned to the window, and we rode the rest of the way in a different feeling of silence. I stole a couple of glances back at her just wanting to take her in, and it felt great to have her back with me. I smiled to myself thinking about what it would be like if she were really mine, but quickly made a small frown knowing that it probably wouldn't happen.

I was pulled away from my thoughts of Korra when she began to pull my forearm up. Apparently we were already at our stop. "Let's go smarty pants," she pulled me up into standing position, and I smiled at her.

"You're such a dork," I said as we walked off the bus.

XXX

We closed in on the small beach. The sun was getting closer to the horizon, and small patches of clouds painted the sky. I took a deep breath trying to fill myself with the scenery. Korra walked ahead of me her back facing me, and took a pebble in her hand. Her head turned over with a crooked grin plastered on her face.

"Watch this," she said. Curious, I walked closer to be by her side. With a quick flick of her arm and wrist the small pebble went shooting across the calm ocean. If I was correct I counted 6 skips form the ripples that formed in the water. She looked back at me with a smile, and I smiled back wider than I already was.

"My turn," I said as I got closer to her and reached over for a pebble in her hand. We were really close, but I didn't mind it at all; in fact, I was wanting to probably get closer; closer than I should be thinking about. The moment only lasted a second, and when I receded from her space I swore I saw blush creep onto her deeper tan skin.

I took a closer step near the water. I knew how to skip rocks, but I never said I had the best throwing arm, so when threw it and managed 7 skips I was internally surprised and was jumping up and down on the inside. What I really did was keep a straight face and turn back to Korra, "Beat that."

She looked in awe at me; eyes wide, and jaw dropped. I let out a small laugh, and her face went straight again, but obviously embarrassed, "Oh yeah," she picked up another rock and threw it with all her strength. The only proof that the rock ever flew through the air and hit the water was a loud _plop._ There was on one large ripple. I laughed. "I think it was just the rock, Asami, so that didn't really count," she pouted grabbing another pebble.

"Well I'm the one that threw the rock, so it did actually count," I said matter-a-factly smiling amused at her reaction. We played around with the pebbles for a while, and took off our shoes to walk in the shallow water. We both ended up a little wet after splashing each other, and we took a lot of pictures together playing around. I was elated, and it felt as if nothing could really bring me down today.

After playing around Korra and I rested in the sand just sitting next to one another. The air seemed warmer around us now, "I had fun today," I said leaning on my hands for support.

"Me too," she said back, looking up into the sky in the same position as me. She looked so relaxed, and so at peace with herself. She looked like a free soul, and I admired her for that. She was just so amazing, and she didn't even really know what she was doing to me.

We stayed quiet for a while, and watched the sun get closer to the horizon. I didn't know if it was too much, but then again I wasn't thinking then. I leaned my head onto her shoulder feeling the warm air get warmer, and more comforting. It was a total unconscious move, but I wasn't sure if she would really have noticed anything or if she was uncomfortable with me like this. I felt her tense a little, and felt disappointed. I began to lift my head, but she stopped me wither her hand. "It's okay," she gave a warm smile, and I smiled back. I was freaking out inside, but kept a calm face, and settled my head back down on her shoulder.

"It's beautiful," I said watching the sun.

"Hmm-hu," she hummed and set vibrations through me.

As soon as I was beginning to really get comfortable my phone went off in my pants. I let out a sigh of disappointment. Why couldn't I just get this close to Korra and not do anything? It went off again in notifications, but I didn't move.

Korra stirred under me; her head was turned to face me now. "Are you gonna check that," she asked. I stayed quiet, but eventually let out a sigh and pulled my head off of her shoulder. The warmth seemed to be grasped away from me quickly. I pulled out my phone and looked at it.

_Hey_

_ Um I was just wondering if you could hang out tomorrow after school, with me and the guys.- Iroh_

I looked back at Korra. She wouldn't be having soccer practice anymore so that meant that we would be at the café after school doing the usual. I really didn't want this to end, and I wanted to be with her tomorrow for as much as I could, but I couldn't just leave Iroh hanging _again._

"Hey," I called Korra to attention, "How would you like to uh hang with Iroh and me tomorrow?" I asked.

She looked confused, "Wouldn't that be a little weird?" she asked. "I would be like the third wheel," she said. She was so wrong, if anything Iroh would because I definitely had like the biggest crush on her.

"It's okay if you don't want to," I told her. "I totally understand if you-,"

"No," she stopped me, "I would love to hang with you tomorrow." I just thought that maybe you and him might want to- I don't know- have alone time," she said quietly. Her response surprised me. Did she think him and I were already a couple or were on any relationship term already?

"No-uh- we're not like that," I waved my hands. "He's more of just a good friend," I said. Only if he really knew that. Why didn't I just tell him that I didn't like him like that yesterday? I made a stupid mistake, and now it's going to drag itself out too.

"Oh," she said, and I'm pretty sure I heard a hint of relief in it, but that also just could've been me fantasizing that she would be happy to know I didn't have a boyfriend.

I sat back down next to her, but didn't lean my head on her again. It would've been weird now cause we just talked about how she thought me and Iroh were dating and...yeah. I did however get as close to her as I could without it being too weird but obvious that I was just really close to her. We sat together in silence watching as the sun kissed the horizon, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in.

Since it was so quiet I was really surprised when Korra moved. Her head laid on my shoulder now, and I didn't tense or anything. For sure though I was freaking the crap out on the inside, but with her now I just settled my head on top of hers.

**A/n: For more of me just see my Tumblr montsai. **


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Thing

**A/N: Heyo *wave* just wanted to give all my readers a huge thanks for reading this fic and supporting me cause y'all are amazing. You guys have motivated me to keep going with this, and yeah. Also I'm thinking of ending this fic soon enough cause I have this really cool idea for another Korrasami one and I'm not a very good multitasker. If you have any questions about it or just wanna fangirl with me about Korrasami, avatar, Kuvira (cause I'm Kuvira trash), and more other stuff, hit me up on TUMBLR montsai.**

It's been like a month since Korra's gotten back, and everything has going really well for me in school and at home. School was pretty easy for me, and my father and I have been back on our grind in the garage or at our drafting tables. Now when I tell him to take a rest from work or from anything really, he complied without much of a fight unless it was serious for Future Industries.

Now I sat in math class next to Iroh working on a long word problem. We were like ying and yang working on math together, and we got through it the fastest. I smiled when I looked over it finding no mistakes, and he smiled back. Math class passed by quickly, and before I knew it, it was already lunch time.

I walked briskly through the hall after theater class. Bolin had gone to find Opal the other way of the hall first, and I figured they could use their alone time so I walked to lunch by myself until now.

"Hey, Asami, wait up," I heard a familiar voice behind me. I stopped in my tracks, and turned my head to see a familiar pair of amber eyes (no not Mako). It was Iroh.

"Oh hey," I said as he caught up to me.

"You don't have any teachers to meet up with during lunch, do you?" he asked.

"No not today cause Mr. Varrick isn't here so I can't work on any robotics. Why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to hang with you today," he said. "If that's okay with you," he added. My mind went straight to Korra as it always did. I haven't seen her all day except for this morning before school, and I really did just want to hang with the krew, but Iroh was like one of my best guy friends. I couldn't just let him down again, after all we haven't exactly done a lot of hanging out besides school since I left him at the restaurant alone.

"Sure, let's get lunch," I said with a closed smile. I couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt; like hanging out with him was wrong since I knew I had feelings for Korra; since I knew I was falling for her; and since I knew I wanted to be with her like all the time; like right now. We walked to the cafeteria talking about meaningless stuff like some new movies that would be coming out, and small talk. I went through the line first, and when I exited the other side I saw Korra come in. She saw me too and shot me a smile while she walked over to me.

"Hey," she greeted, "I have this really cool thing I just gotta show you. Let's go," she said turning expecting me to follow, but I didn't even though I wanted too. I looked behind me. Iroh was still busy getting his lunch talking to one of the servers. Korra looked back at me with a confused look. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I-I'm actually going to hang with Iroh for lunch," I said because I knew I couldn't just keep putting him down and not telling him. I still wanted to be his friend. She looked disappointed.

"Oh," she obviously tried her best not to sound that disappointed. "That's okay. I'll just show you after school. See you in gym," she gave a closed smile and walked over to the krew.

Iroh and I ate lunch together by ourselves far from my other friends. We talked for a while, and I couldn't help but smile at his cheesy jokes and funny remarks. It wasn't the same as if I were Korra, but I really enjoyed his company. He was a good friend, and was just really easy to talk to. Every now and then I would try and sneak a glance toward the krew curious about what they were doing without me. I mostly looked at Korra, but you know I like her so…yeah.

"You wanna go for a quick walk around before next period starts?" he asked as we both finished up our lunch, and headed to go put our trays away.

"Sure," I gave a closed smile. On our way out I tried looking for any sign of the krew, but they weren't in the cafeteria anymore. I wondered where they might've gone. I didn't want to awkwardly run into them or anything.

We walked around the front of school just talking and wondering, and now we were rounding into the back of the school now facing the football field. I laughed loudly as he made the most hilarious remark about some military thing that I didn't really understand besides the fact that the whole thing was completely ironic. It had me holding my stomach as I laughed.

"That's so stupid," I said in between breaths while I smiled at him. He looked back with a smile plastered on his face, but also with an unreadable expression on it. It was almost like it was longing. "Iro-," before I could even verify what I thought I saw, his lips were on mine. It was an awkward kiss, and I was tense. I didn't feel the same way and since I didn't completely tell him that, look what I got myself into. FREAK… The kiss only lasted a few seconds, and when he pulled away I had no clue how to respond, so I just stuttered. "I-Iroh- I- I don't," I couldn't finish my inarticulate stammer as he interrupted me.

"F #k!," he put his head down. "I'm really sorry, Asami. I Just- I just- you're just so- I just got caught up," he stammered. I was surprised to see his reaction because I never really saw him loose his calmness until now.

"It's okay," I said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I just- I- I don't feel the same way. I-I like someone else," I said and embraced him in a small hug. "I would still love to be your friend. I hope that's still available," I gave a closed smile.

"I would like that," he gave one back. I would dread the next few moments. I turned around to see Korra. She was a few yards away; just her alone without the krew, just staring at us. I wondered if she saw the whole exchange of our conversation, and judging by the disappointed look on her face she did. I was screwed. She started walking away after a second of our eyes making contact. I tried to walk too her as briskly as possible, not even remembering that Iroh was still there. All I had on my mind was Korra, and she probably thought I liked him and we were dating and that everything I told her at the beach about Iroh and I was a lie.

As I got closer she quickly went the other direction, and before I knew it I was chasing after her. She skipped up the steps up to the school and quickly slid inside closing the door behind her quickly. I tried my best to keep up, but when I opened the door into the school I couldn't see her anywhere. As I checked the class rooms one by one the bell suddenly rang. I didn't find her.

I let out a sigh of disappointment. Out of any of the times that Iroh could've kissed me she saw, and it was kind of my fault because I didn't straight up tell him how I felt. I walked over to English with my head down. I was totally falling for her. I liked her so much it hurt, and I totally just screwed up everything. I rubbed my temples as I pushed into the class room.

English passed excruciatingly slow, and all the while I could only focus on Korra. I mean the only way I could really fix the situation is to tell her it was nothing, but I doubt she would believe that. Now it was on to gym, and I was going to try to fix things. I bet if I didn't it would probably haunt me forever. It was now or never.

I deeply inhaled as I passed through the doors into the locker room, and made my way to my locker row where I expected to see Korra. I only caught the sight of her leaving quickly, and I couldn't even get anything out of my mouth.

"Huh," I let out a breath and leaned against my locker.

After instructions were given out for our excercises and stretches were done I made my way over to Korra. Of course before I could even get anything out I couldn't even think of what to say.

"Hey," I said as I stood by her side.

"Hey," she said with a small smile that soon disipated, and an awkward pregnant pause filled the air. I opened my mouth to speak after the long pause, but no words acumulated out of my mouth Korra was on her to the other side of the field. All I heard from her was "Wait up!" as she joined a small game of soccer.

I stood there trying organize my thoughts just like planning out blueprints, but it wasn't working. It was as if everything was just scattered and stuck to the spot, and I was unable to do anything about it. Fustrated I slowly marched my way over to another game; for, the one Korra was playing was already full.

I played agressively, but unfocused at the same time. All I had on my mind was Korra and the disappointment in myself, so whenever I got the ball I never passed but took it straight to the goal make or miss I didn't really care. I just had to get my fustration out on something. Eventually gym came to an end, and as Lin blew the whistle to go in Korra was already through the doors before anyone else. She was first in and first out.

As soon as I got dressed I hurried out to see if I could catch her, and of course I didn't. I couldn't see her over the growing flow of teenagers around campus. I let out a sigh and dropped my head. I messed up so much.

I took a breath and started on my way back home by foot because I really wasn't in the mood to be around much of anyone unless it was Korra so I could just explain everything. As soon as I got to the estate I trudged my way up into my room, dropped my things beside my bed, and I plopped onto it trying to relax my tense self. But to no avail did it work. My brain raced and my heart pounded. How was I going to explain the kiss, and how was I going to explain how it was nothing, when I obviously would've looked that way to her.

I reached for a pillow and let out a deep moan into it. After lying and doing nothing for the longest while I reached for my phone, and since it would've been easier for her to ignore any text I called her instead. The ringer went off for what seemed like an eternity. RIght before I was gonna call it quits and hang up myself her voice came through, and I did the weirdest giddy dance in my head.

"Yeah?" Korra's voice came on the other line sounding groggy.

"Korra?"

"Mmm?" she responded quick and more alert.

"Hey do you mind if we meet up at the bench on the corner by your house," there was a pause where I was scared she might've hung up on me. "I just need to talk," I added.

"Uh yeah sure, I'll be there," she said sounding indifferent.

"uh... and Korra,"

"yeah?" she responded.

"Thanks," I said before hanging up quickly because I didn't think I could stand anymore of the awkwardness.

I quickly got up and patted my hair making sure it looked normal and not like I just roled around on my bed for like an hour.

I skipped my way down the stairs yelling back at my father, "Dad, I'll be out for a while. I'll just be with Korra so don't worry," I walked out of the estate pulling th door behind me, completely terrified about what the next conversation I would be participating in might turn out to be.

As I made my way to the bench I was disappointed. She wasn't there or at least not there yet. I took my seat and looked down at my worn out pair converse. As timed seemed to pass ever so slowly I tried to plan out the whole exchange.

"Hey," It was Korra's voice. Startled I lifted my head to see her in her beanie a t-shirt and sweats. She was so dang cute and hot and uh I just totally brain farted. Any information and plans I had just set up in my head flew out of me as I looked at her. She made me so inarticulate.

"Uh- hey," I said back.

As she got closer and took up the empty space on the bench she asked, "Hey, is everything okay?" she sounded worried, but doubtful at the same time.

"No," I said bluntly. I mean I wasn't going to deny it anymore. Korra scooted closer, and patted my knee.

"Go," she told me and gave a small nod and smile.

Okay this was gonna be it. I was going to tell her now. I took a deep breath and let it out my nose. I flashed a quick and small smile before I started. "Okay, first off, if you think Iroh and I have a thing together you're compeletly wrong. That kiss you saw meant nothing to me, and we're just good friends nothing more, nothing less. In fact I actually really really like someone else right now, but it's just kinda complicated and confusing for me," I took a breath after ranting.

Korra looked at me the whole time. Eyes trying to figure something out, and nodding when appropriate. She was just a really good listener... at least to me. After she got to suck up the information she asked, "sorry if this is out of line, but is it okay if I ask who this person is?" she asked worried if she had gone into cold seas, and this made me laugh to myself. I've practically told Korra everything, and now she seemed timid; of all the times.

"Korra," I looked into her eyes. Her bright blue orbs never seeming to fail at melting me.

I'm not sure how it happened, but now we were really really close, and my hand found hers. My heart pounded against my ribs as if wanting escape, and I wondered if Korra could hear it. The closness of our proximity was closer than it's ever been before, and way more intimate. Those blue eyes were going to be the death of me. I just knew it. Looking at her all my emotions and feelings seemed to morph into one big one, NEED, and it was practically yelling at me to just do the thing already.

I finally leaned in.

OMG I just did the thing *_*


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Let's Keep it Down

**A/N: Sup people, just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and everything, and to do that I decided, why not give you guys the chapter early. I'm pretty sure this fic only has a couple chapters left, so thanks for sticking around. For more from me see my TUMBLR montsai. If you wanna get the details for my next Korrasami fic...sorry you're just gonna have to wait and see.**

I swear time slowed itself down, and thank the spirits it did. Seconds felt like hours while our lips were in contact. I'm pretty sure it only lasted less than five seconds though, but the way her lips felt on mine just felt... right. The nerves were getting to me now as we began to part. I asked myself 'did she even want to kiss me? Am I a bad kisser? Did she enjoy it? Does she even like me like I like her?... cause I like her a lot.'

When we were finally apart we just looked at each other. Korra had a surprised face, and I'm pretty sure I looked really worried. Before she could come out to say anything, I began my blurting. "Look, Korra, I really really like you, and I've known about my feelings for a while. It's just that I couldn't really say anything about it, and I-I... guess it's okay if you don't feel the same way cause... you know I'm a girl and your a girl, and I totally understand if you're not into that, because I'm not really sure myself, except for the fact that I just really really really like you a lot. I mean your just so stunning, nice, funny, and-," before I could even finish anything I was pulled into a death grip of a hug, and I felt her lips again, but this time on my neck. It was a just quick peck, but I was pretty much mush now. I felt like I was high, and I really enjoyed it.

"Asami," she whispered softly while we still embraced, "I really like you too, like A LOT," she finished, and I swear I was dead and gone to heaven. She likes me back... SHE LIKES ME BACK! was all I could process in engineering brain. We released each other, but stayed close keeping eye contact until Korra broke it looking away blushed.

I stood up and held my hand out to her, "Do you mind if we just walk for a while?" I asked.

She looked up with a grin, blush visible even with her darker skin, "Sure," she smiled and took my hand, and I felt like I was going to combust right there; just short circuit with all of my happiness and excitement.

We walked talking and laughing. It felt so great to have her hand in mine knowing that our feelings were mutual, and I occasionally let my thumb rub over her hand, memorizing the soft and rough spots. I couldn't believe this was actually happening.

After talking for a while, we both seemed to simmer down, and it was quiet now until Korra looked up with a large smile on her face. "What?" I asked.

"I just can't believe this," she gave my hand a squeeze giving me a small smile.

I smiled, "Me too," I pulled her closer, closing the space between us, "but we both better start," I gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

* * *

I plopped down on my bed grinning widely. Everything was just perfect as of right now, and I was only now, finally processing the passing day. I laid my had down trying to find sleep, but it was as if my heart and brain just had a dose of a 24 hour energy drink. Since sleep wasn't an option anymore I got up and took some drafting paper.

Everything just flowed so well. I had now clue where this thing came from, but it truly did look amazing, the start at least.

It was a new design of a Satocycle. It looked exquisite with all the new curves and cuts I inquired in it. As I looked on, a yawn escaped my mouth. Wow I'm actually tired now, well finally.

I would be lying if I told you I didn't dream well, because I dreamt of you know who.

* * *

It's been only a week since the best becomings of my life so far happened. Korra and I both agreed to keep us on the down low for while until both of us were ready, but I did do my best to display my affection for her sneakily, and I loved it because I could tell she loved it.

Now all of us, meaning the krew, were sitting at lunch like the ran between each of us about what to do this weekend already. Opal and Bolin suggested we watch this dance/ musical performance at the theater by the sports arena. Kuvira wanted to go out and just play some sports. Mako didn't really care on what we were going to do, and Korra and I both wanted to just watch a movie or go to the mall. It was kinda weird because everyone looked at us cause we were the only two that actually agreed on something.

"What?" Korra said questioningly looking at everyone.

It was quiet as they stared back until Bolin broke in," nothing.. it's just a little funny two of us actually agreed on something," he raised a brow, and both Korra and I looked back in confusion.

"What?" I asked worried that he actually might've known.

"Nothing," he shook his head and sat back. "I agree with you guys now too though. I think I could go for a good movie. What about you Opal?" he asked.

"Sure if you guys wanna, I'm totally down for that," she replied.

"Okay so it's settled. We're gonna go to the movies this weekend," Mako proclaimed.

Kuvira cleared her throat, "I'm not so sure," she said and we all looked at her funny. Like fureal we all agreed and-, she laughed, "I was just joking. I'm cool with seeing a movie," and we laughed too.

* * *

The week passed faster than a 'normal week' would, but that's okay because the weekend was finally here, and I didn't really have to worry about and due assignments. The only thing that would make this better was if we were going alone, but you can never ask for too much, right?

I stood in front of the mirror making sure my outfit was on point. Sadly it wasn't so I went back to my closet to look for a better outfit. I repeated this routine for a couple times until I settled upon a white v-neck, burgendy leather jacket that hugged me well, black jeans, and my black boots to match. I had to look good for Korra, but to good so it wasn't obvious.

All of us were just gonna meet at the theater, so I took the chance to have some more time with Korra by myself by purposing to drive the two of us 'cause we lived next to each other.' That was my excuse at least.

"Dad I'm heading out," I yelled through the house as I left.

I pulled into Korra's driveway feeling gitty. It's now like you could necassarily call this a date, but I guess that's how I felt about it.

I took a breath before I knocked on her door.

"Hey you," Korra smiled, and my heart flipped. I knew she was always cute and hot before, but now I was actually allowed to look with feeling weird, and hell did I enjoy it. She rocked a blue hoodie that matched her bright eyes, a water tribe-t that I thought was really cute, plus it hugged her snuggly, and her worn converse that I thought were hot.

"Hey yourself," I smiled widely. "Let's go," I turned to leave, only to be stopped by her hand on my wrist. "What?" I looked back questioningly.

She closed the door with her other hand, and walked closer to me her hand and now intertwined with mine. She smiled widely, and I smiled back. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and I pretty much melted. I'm sure I was blushing a lot already, "Sorry couldn't help myself," she said pulling me closer as we walked to my car. I didn't stop smiling.

As I drove into the parking lot, and found a spot, Korra let out a cheesy remark of how beautiful she thought I was, and I smiled, and shook my head. "You're such a dork," I said getting out of my car.

"Ditto," she winked with her crooked smile from the other side of the car causing me to shake my head again.

We walked up to the theater to find the Krew waiting for us. I just told Korra probably the stupidest joke about cars, but she laughed so I put 'finding dumb jokes about cars' on my to do list to see her laugh more.

"You guys ready," Mako asked nonchalantly as he turned to head into the theater.

"Yup," Korra responded, and we all walked in. First we got our tickets, then we went in line for snacks and drinks.

"Okay so," Korra mumbled quietly as she looked through the glass at the candies they had. "Ha found it. Can I have fire flakes, Spiritburst, and a medium drink?" she asked the cashier, and gave me a small smile. She knew I wanted spiritburst.

"Of course," said the cashier.

After we got out of line and into the hallway leading to our theater, I pulled Korra to the side away from everyone. "You know, you didn't have to pay for my ticket, and my snacks," I told her with a small smile plastered on my face.

"It's the least I can do with, you know, driving me here and all," she told me. I smiled at the thought that she wanted to do all this for me, and I think I got stuck staring into her blue orbs because she said," uh Asami," she cleared her throat, bringing me back to the reality that was. I kissed her quickly. That was the reality.

We quickly reunited with everyone else as we found them already having taken their seats in the theater. I looked over at Bopal, and yes of course I ship them, to see them laughing and throwing popcorn at each other. They're so cute. "Come on," Korra lightly tugged on my hand, not making anything obvious to the others. She let me first through the isle, and I took my sit next to Kuvira.

We all made small talk before the lights began to dim, and the trailers started. I took this as my chance to let my hand find Korra's. No one would see it in the dark anyways so why not? When my hand made contact with hers she looked up with a small smile, and intertwined our fingers.

We watched the whole movie like that, with our fingers locked together, and I felt so content with everything. To tell the truth I didn't pay much attention to the movie as much as I did to Korra and our hands, but it was good I got the whole jist of it or I would've been so lost in the krew's conversations after.

As we walked out of the theater we all discussed what we thought about the movie, and I participated as little as I could in it cause I totally didn't pay attention to the details they were talking about, and if I were right Korra didn't either. When we made our way out into the cold outside I was lightly pulled to the side by Kuvira, and I probably had the most confused look on my face.

"uh..what's up?" I asked confused.

"You guys are really cute," she said with a wink, and then she quickly ran off in the other direction with the others to their ride. I was left with my eyes wide, and my jaw pretty much touching the ground. OMG did she know. OMG she does know...Was it that obvious?

"Hey," Korra walked up to me, "everything okay?" she asked with her her dang cute worried face.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let's go," I said looking around to make sure the krew had already left so I could pull Korra closer to me. We walked back to my car with her arm around my back. I didn't want to mention what Kuvira said to me becuase I just wanted to savor the moments I had with Korra, and I right now wasn't a moment I wanted to ruin so I just let my hand round her and grabbed her hand.

She smiled and pecked me on the cheek smiling widely, "I love that I can do that now," she gave me a squeeze, and I smiled back.

"Me too," I squeezed her hand.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Korra Korra

**A/N: Hi... OMG I'm really sorry for not updating in forever, but stuff happens *Cough* WRITERS' BLOCK *Cough*, and all that jazz. Anyways if you're actually reading this and stuck around for it, I'm ever so thankful for you, and if you're seeing this later and are new to this fic, than I'm thankful that you're even just taking the time to read my writing. I've planned for there to be one chapter left on this one sooo yeah... oh and I'm also really getting into the planning of my next Korrasami fic. THANK YOU SO MUCH AND HAPPY READING :D.**

* * *

I sat in the cafe tapping my fingers on the table as I waited for Kuvira. I had called her earlier today to meet up so I could talk too her about Korra and I, and I felt pretty anxious now. My head actually popped up from my drink every time I heard the door open or any other kind of alerting sound.

When I heard the door open for like the 50th time my head still shot up, and this time I was met with what I've been so anxious and jittery for. As Kuvira made her way over to me I gave a small smile trying to calm my own nerves.

I wasn't so sure why I was so nervous to tell the truth. I mean I was only going to tell Kuvira to keep her knowlege of Korra and I on the down low...

"Hey," she said as she took her seat across from me. I only responded with a small nod, not sure if my voice would do me any good, and I'm pretty sure this wasn't the best decision of a greeting because we kinda just looked at each other for a good few seconds. It was really awkward and uncomfortable, and I was glad that she sweeped away some of it when she cleared her throat. "I'm assuming you called me over because of you and Korra," she raised a brow for my confirmation.

I took a small sip from my drink, and nodded before clearing my voice in hopes my voice would work. "I don't think we're ready yet," was what I said, but as soon as it rolled over my tongue I felt the smallest hint of anger flow over me. We weren't ready for what? Was the rhetorical question that throbbed at a small corner of my brain, but I didn't ponder on it much at the moment.

"You guys don't have to worry about me telling," she gestured to herself, "but if you wanna keep it on the down low, you guys shouldn't make it so obvious," she pointed to me with a small smirk.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Well I guess the hand holding part was," she raised a brow.

"You saw tha-"

_buzz _Kuvira pulled out her phone, and looked at it with a scrunched face. "Sorry, but I gotta meet up with Baatar for a last minute thing," she gestured with her phone in hand, and was already getting up to leave.

"uh okay," I said taking another sip of my drink my eyes widened by the sudden turn of things.

As she walked off, she abruptly turned on her heels, "Oh, and yeah, I did see it," she said with a smile as she sauntered out through the door.

/

She laughed at me, "You're such a nerd," Korra smiled.

I had grease all over me, and wiped most of it off my hands with a rag. I smiled back at Korra because it was so true. I had just got finished working on one of my dad's cars, and had ranted on and on to Korra about engineering. I'm pretty sure she didn't understand any of it, but at least I knew she was listening when she made noises to describe her confusion. I thought it was really cute.

"Yeah, but I'm your nerd," I smiled, "Come on let's go watch some netflix or something," I said as I threw the rag on one of our work tables.

"Sure," she quickly pecked me on the cheek causing me to smile widely as we walked into the house.

While we got closer to the living room I hugged Korra tightly, "I'll go clean up and change first, k," I said letting her go and veering off to my room.

As I cleaned up the rest of the grease off my arms and changed into some sweats, I couild feel the smallest hint of anger; the same one I felt earlier. Why did Korra and I have to be ready? I mean what for exactly. I shook my head. Everything will come out eventually, I told myself. Just live in the moment; be with Korr-

"Hey-," Korra popped her head in, and it immediately tinted pink against her dark skin. I smiled...then remembered I still wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked down. "Sor-"

"It's fine," I said lifting my head. "I mean we change next to each other everyday in gym anyways," I took a t-shirt and pulled it over my head. "Whadya need?" I asked making my way over.

"I uh, uh just was wondering what show or movie you wanted to watch," she stumbled scratching the back of her neck like she always did when she was nervous.

"Let's just watch some Disney movies," I said standing close to Korra.

"Sure," she said embarrassed.

I smiled, "Sure," I repeated pulling her closer and pecking her on the nose. I pulled away only to see her bright eyes. She was smiling widely and the pink tint was still visible on her cheeks. She was unbelieveably cute...like how was it humanly possible to be on the level of cuteness she was on. I didn't think it was, so I created the new level; Korra cutenss level 9000. "You're so cute," I said closing the space between us with my lips against hers.

I laid myself against Korra as we watched Finding Nemo. I was glad my dad was off on a quick business trip today, but at the thought of this my anger made itself known again. It was just annoying me like a fly buzzing around your food. I tried to snuggle myself deeping into Korra, but to no avail did I get too cozy in any one spot, so I quite and laid my head in her lap.

"Not comfy?" she asked with a closed smile and worried countenance. I responded in a quick hum. She reached down and kissed me on my forehead.

I'm not sure how she did it, but she made my heart race, and made me just feel amazing. I wish I could stayed there.

Korra snuggled me closer, and we stayed like that while we finished Finding Nemo.

/

I lied down on my bed after Korra had left, and I had gotten all ready for for bed. My mind wondered as usual, but now when it wondered to Korra I let it, instead of trying to denyin g it... OMG Korra+Me= unreal, but real... Like I still couldn't really believe it.

It's real though, and I'm in love with the fact that it is...So why did I have to do it in secret?

/

I woke up the next morning feeling renewed and better. Before I had fallen asleep last night I had come up with subtle solution so my panging anger. First thing was that I had to make it obvious I had a thing with Korra, but not to obvious, just so that people will notice us. After that they might ask, and we could totally come out.

Seemed pretty simple, right? huh huh, not with me. I was plain awkward around everyone at school.

"Hey you," Korra shoulder bumped me as I got to the bus stop.

I literally couldn't believe how cute she could be. I mean she was only wearing jeans and a hoodie, but she managed to just kill me (plus her legs looked hot in those jeans)

"Hey yourself," I bumped her back embarrassed at my own thoughts.

She smiled, and we looked at each other for a moment. Moments like those were the ones I cherished because it was like I had died and gone to heaven because Korra's eyes were so amazing. Sometimes I wondered how it was possible to conceive such a human being.

I internally smiled at myself because I just knew how much I was falling for Korra.

The bus arrived and we took our seats. Every conversation we had pretty much went like our greeting. She would say something then I would say something, and everything after that would be me day dreaming about her and stuff.

Like when the whole krew was just enjoying lunch and talking, I was to busy thinking about Korra, and how to execute my plan, so when they all captured my attention after a few minutes of quietly yelling my name, I responded, "Korra," out of the thought of her, and they all just kinda looked at me like...? I'm pretty sure my face painted itself nearly red, looking at Korra who's head veered to the side as if something else had caught her attention.

After that awkward event I tried to not let my mind wonder too much, but failed dramatically. When we finished eating we went out onto the soccer field to just hang, and of course Korra just had to star dribbling the soccer ball. Before I knew it I was completely over smitten just watching her goof around with Bolin and the soccer ball. Like did I mention how hot her legs were?

"You should shut your jaw," Kuvira pushed my jaw up even though it was closed.

"Mm?" I turned to her questioning her with my eyes.

"I can see your googly eyes from a mile away, Sato," she said nodding her head towards Korra. "I think you guys should just tell everyone already. I mean I would seem easier if you did," she paused, "especially for you," she smirked raising her ever so on point eyebrows.

I was quiet surprised at her words, but only because... they were so true. Telling everyone would totally be easier, so then I could cuddle my cute Korra anytime I wanted to...so why not?

After lunch was over I went through my classes asking myself, why not? Classes seemed to pass super slow, but I'm pretty sure that was only because all I could really think about was Korra. Classes literally were like, Korra this, Korra that, oh did you know how cute Korra is, Korra everything pretty much.

I'm not sure if it was a bad or good thing that Korra and I had gym together, and were locker buddies. I literally used like 99% of all my will power to not stare at her... the other % were little glances, but nothing more. I mean I was trying to seem normal all day, but I'm pretty sure it wasn't working because Korra was pretty much just driving me insane.

As we made our way to role call I took steady breaths trying to calm myself down, and prepare myself to see Korra work out... I hope glances aren't obvious to everyone because that was an agreement I reached with myself. Glances are okay, just don't stare...

"Everything alright?" Korra tapped my arm as we stood next to each other during gym. "You didn't say much at lunch today...besides, you know."

I felt embarrassed at the thought it. "I'm fine," I saide with a closed smile.

She took my shoulder in a reasurring grip," mmk."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

In All Dorkiness

**A/N: Hey guys! Just wanted to say thanks for all the reading, and all that jazz. You guys really motivated to keep writing this and it's finally finished. If you wanna talk to me just pm me or something. I'm really excited for my next fic, and I it's probably going to be way better developed than this one. Anyways with further ado here's the last chapter. THANKS :D**

I let out a deep sigh after I had washed my face and had gotten ready. A few months have passed with the small anger pulsing at me like an annoying ingrown toenail you can't get out without a cuitical cutter. I've been trying my best to act normal around Korra, and everyone because to tell the truth I haven't even attempted asking her about coming out or not. I don't know why either. Like why am I so scared? I let out another sigh...I really don't know.

I pulled on my black hoodie and headed out of the house. Today the krew and I were going out just hanging out and stuff, and as always I would be driving with Korra to meet up with everyone.

As I drove up onto her lot, she was already there waiting for me. "Hey, hot rod," she winked jokingly as she got into my car.

"Dork," I said rolling my eyes smiling while she reached over and pecked me on the cheek.

"Off to the Krew," she dramatically pointed onward as I started accelerating.

We drove in silence that I felt completly uncomfortable in while Korra seemed totally fine. It was becuase I had the thought of telling her on my mind as it always was. I mean she never mentioned it, so I went with it cause it was only possible that she was fine with us kept on the DL.

I felt a strong urge to let out another sigh, but didn't want to attract attention to myself, so I locked my eyes on the road and tried to calm my over heating brain.

I'm not sure how she could do it, but Korra just knew I was mentally freaking. I mean I don't think I made my wide freaky eyes...did I? Maybe on accident?

"Hey," she said in a soothing tone as she set her hand atop of my resting one.

Too scared to look her in the eyes, even for a split second, I kept mine locked the road, and hummed in response.

"Is everything okay with you?" she squeezed my hand, and by now I just knew she was making her puppy eyes at me; in result, all I could do was swallow my nervousness down.

"I'm fine," there was a moment of pause, and Korra was looking at me with her 'i know you're not, but I'm not gonna push... at least not right now' looks. I still had my eyes on the road, but I felt bad for not looking back at her, so I gave in and looked at her, her super cute FREAKING puppy eyes... "I'll tell you... later," I said locking my eyes back on the road.

"Mmk," she responded squeezing my hand again, and leaving it atop of mine.

We drove the rest of the way down town joking around with each other. We usually punched (playfully) and teased each other.

It went like this...

"Asami, look at this guns," she said cockyly flexing her muscles.

I giggled only sparing her a glance, and then punching her playfully. "They totally seem rock solid to me," I said sarcastically

"No really Sato, feel 'em," she said trying to sound more serious, hence trying.

I only smiled, purposely ignoring her to get a reaction out of it, and I did; a really cute one at that.

"Coooome oooonn Aaaasaaaamiiiiiiii, you can't deny this," she posed flexing her muscles and making her pouty face. Good thing I only spared another glance or I would've been overwhelmed with the cuteness.

I gulped up what would be my super dorky reaction and just said, "You're right I can't," and pulled up to our destination only to quickly kiss her before we met up with the rest of the Krew.

I let a subtle smug smile cover my lips from Korra's surprised and compelely smitten reaction, only if she knew I felt totally the same... Like OMG KORRA WHY U DO DIS. I stole another glance, noticing her taking in a short breath to compose herself, and I took mentally smiled at it.

We approached the krew with a light space inbetween us- that tbh I didn't like-, making sure nothing would seem obvious between us.

"What's up," Korra greeted first playfully punching Bolin.

"Nothin, just while you guys were on the way we already got some cotten candy and some snacks," she said holding up his bag of chips, and Korra instintly reacted by snatching one of them. She smuggly smiled throwing the chip in her mouth causing me to subtly smile at her action.

"Well since we're all here now we can actually start shopping and stuff," Opal cut in obviously stoked to be shopping. Bolin smiled after getting over the disappointment of having lost one chip and agreed with Opal.

Now we were off making our way around the shopping district of downtown. Korra and I kept our distance, but- I swear- every few seconds we both would just steal a glance at each other, and every time I felt as if it was like looking at her when I figured that I was completely falling for her over and over again.

A slight bump brought me out of my thoughts, "Hey," it was Kuvira. "I can still tell you're not holding up well with the whole secret thing," she said.

"Still obvious, huh?" I whispered.

"It's all in your face, I'm telling you," she enphasized her words raising her on point brows at me, and all I could thinks was 'wow if it can show when I'm obviously doing my best to hide it then my feeling are obviously stronger than originally planned'.

I sucked in a breath, "I should really tell her," I said quietly and more to myelf than to Kuvira.

"I agree," she proclaimed giving me another light nudge before making her way next to Mako procedeing in another conversation about sports and what not. I looked over at Korra just staring at the back of her head like if I stared long enough she could feel my eyes; in result she did turn, this startled me, but in a satisfying way, and she gave one her her cute smirks before turning around and returning to her talk with Bolin.

At that moment I came to terms with myself, and promised that I would tell her because I thought if I didn't do it sooner or later I would probably end up melting in a puddle of all the sorriness I felt for myself, and I would not do that. I took a breath and shook the nerves off, catching up to the rest of the krew as we walked.

/

"Oh my gosh, I think I could just buy this whole store," Opal spread her arms motioning to the whole store.

It was a cool colored clothing store full of sleek, scheek, and really cute clothes. The guys even seemed to enjoy it as we all browsed.

"Hey, this one would look really cute on you," Korra smiled holding up a burgendy oversized sweater that looked incredibly comfortable. Just to keep her on her toes, I did my best to act thoughtful about the piece even though I already really liked it. I hummed in consideration, and brought my hand up to my chin.

"It would wouldn't it," I smiled letting the act end, and reaching for the piece on the come in contact with her hand, and it was like sparks flew, but the thing was they shouldn't be flying right now, at least in front of everyone because I haven't even told her my proposition yet, and if I was gonna do this I was gonna do it right.

I didn't pull my hand back, but just reverted its course for the clear spot of the hanger, and gave a light smile too Korra. "How 'bout we find something for you," I poked her dead center of her forehead, and laughed.

We ended up finding a really cool muscle shirt that fit Korra's persona perfectly. It read 'Suns out Guns out' and she just couldn't get over it. We found a few more pieces of clothes before we were ready to fit them.

I'm not sure if I was fortunate or unfortunate that the dressing rooms were the ones where the workers assigned rooms to you so we wouldn't take up more room for other customers, and so Korra and I had to share a dressing room.

"It's no big deal," I said as we entered the dressing room, but in reality I was internally screaming and freaking out. I mean when Korra and I dressed out in gym next to each other for the past months it wasn't near intimate because there were lots of other people around, but now it was just us- technically not counting the other people fitting on clothes- in a dressing room.

I'm not sure if Korra was freaking out either, but if she was she was good at acting as if she wasn't because as soon as we got in and situated she pulled off her shirt and immediately began trying oner her muscle ts.

I would be lying if I told you that I didn't look at Korra's sculpted body, cause I did... a couple times actually as we both changed trying on our outfits and clothes. I mean who could not look at Korra shirtless... like have you seen you stomach-

"How's it look?" Korra quickly brought me out of my slightly perverted thoughts of her body causing my to blush embarrased, posing in her new shirt that looked super cute on her.

"It looked really cute," I grinned.

"I think so too," she said turning towards the mirror on the wall, "especially when I flex," she made her muscles bulge.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her chose of action. There's Korra for you... well more like me. I wasn't sure what it was, but I knew I was compelled to kiss Korra right then and there, and I did it.

"You look really good," I said quietly coming up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist causing us both to smile into our reflection.

"Thanks," she whispered turning around to meet my lips (just what I was thinking would happen...score).

We finished up trying on all our clothes with only a 'couple distractions' ( ;D).

"So do you wanna tell me now," Korra nudged me as we walked along the sidewalk looking for something for lunch.

I smiled at her eagerness, and bumped her back, "Later."

"Asami, you said 'later' a while ago, so that means later is now," she paused, "right?"

I let out a breath, "okay, I will, but when we're alone," I said.

"How 'bout we go to the beach later," she whispered making sure the Krew wouldn't hear.

"I would love that," I responded feeling anxious about telling her already.

We all just decided to have a fancy lunch at quangs, and good thing my father had it good with them cause we got a pretty good discount.

As we ate I did my usual, and pretty much unconciously ate my food full of manners and properness. It was funny because everyone else seemed to just be eating casually...especially Bolin and Korra, and it was imensly cute...mostly Korra as stuffed her mouth full.

We all ate our delicious food to our content having conversation here and there, and after we all finished we headed out. We walked around browsing stores every now and then.

Time seemed to evade not only me, but everyone as we walked around and just hung out, and before I knew it, everyone was on their way out, and I could feel myself get anxious for my time alone with Korra.

As we made our way to our beach my brain raced, thinking about how I should tell her without my speech coming out totally uncomprehendable and inarticualte.

My initial thought of when we were already at the beach was FREAK we're already here...

"Hey," Korra said softly, gripping me from behind, "you can tell me anything," she finished and made her way closer to the shore gently pulling me along. She sat in the sand just out of reach from the yearning waves.

I took a breath and took my sit next to her laying my head down on her shoulder. "Whenever you're ready Sato," she said teasing, but comforting. I pulled my head off her, and caught her eyes close to mine. We both smiled, but she smiled a bit longer as I closed the small space with my lips while she was still smiling into it.

After a couple seconds, or probably more we broke apart, both of us still smiling. "I had to get the nerves out," I said jokingly.

"Well out with it then," she smiled.

"Okay," there was a pregnant pause because I didn't know how to start. I cleared my throat and looked at her again. The girl that pretty much drove me insane. The girl I fell for...The girl I love. "You know I really like you," my voice came out more of a squeak.

"Duh," she smiled and gave me one of those you should know that looks.

"Well I've been in a knot for a while," I said. Korra looked really worried at this point...like almost on the edge of crying. That's when I rethought of the words that came out of my mouth...OMG it sounded like I was going to break up with her... NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS.

"Wait," I abruptly stopped the atmosphere. "I'm not breaking up with you. It's actually more like the opposite of that," I said taking her hand.

"The reason I've been fustrated is because," I looked at her again, and stole a quick kiss, "I want to be able to do that whenever and openly," I said quietly feeling just a tad embarrassed.

Korra looked a bit shocked at what had transired, so I was really shocked when I was strucken down onto the sand in a tight embrace. "Asami," she saide smiling widely with her countenance nothing but bright, "I wanted the exact same thing," she smiled bowing her head down to kiss me. "You didn't have to get all weird about telling me," she said, her face still really close. There was a silent moment of just us looking into each other's eyes. "You're such a dork," she smiled.

I bit my lip and put my arms around her, "I love you," I quietly squeaked while my cheeks burned.

She smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
